A Canine's Fantasy
by JimmyRocket
Summary: Mittens tells us her heartbreaking not-so-fairy-tale story about her deep, unorthodox love for a white canine... and in order for him to love her back, Mittens wishes to be turned into a dog... ...Now, her greatest desires may finally come true! ... But as a dog, reality takes a dark turn, and her life slowly becomes MUCH more crazy and romantic than she ever dreamed it could be!
1. Part One: My Knight in Shining Fur

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own any of the Bolt characters in this story. They all belong to Disney.**

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**The origin of this idea came from Boltsfan247. Thank you very much for starting me out with a great idea. Yes, I've made quite some changes to it, but I wouldn't have even thought of it without your help, so thank you.**

**Now, realize everything in this story is in MITTENS' perspective, not mine. Mittens is the one telling the story. Just to clarify.  
**

**If I was ever to tell a part of the story** _it would be written in italics like this._

**The rest of you... I PROMISE you will enjoy this! This is a special story that you won't regret reading.  
**

**If you wastes your time completely, feel free to vent about it. I'm not (completely) against flamers.**

**I Present To You:**

_**Mittens' Story: **_**_A Canine's Fantasy_**

* * *

**Part One: **

_**My Not-So-Fairy-Tale**_

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

** The Knight In Shining White Fur**

**Mittens' Point Of View:**

Let's get one thing clear. This is NOT a fairy-tale. I took the liberty to change that and call it a furry-tail. I have one and it's a whole lot more entertaining than any fantasy story I've ever seen.

So, before everyone jumps out of their seats and screams in tremendous annoyance, let me explain to you that I've never been a big fan of fairy tales. In fact, I always hated them.

All they were to me was a fantasy about the "perfect prince" coming to save the poor little princess from some dim-witted evil that decided to be apart of the whole irritating mess. Well, I've had my share of happily-ever-afters, and the story only continued after that. It never JUST ended there. My life proceeded and with the winds of change blowing, my happily-ever-after also left with it... and I was alone once again.

That's when I decided I hate fairy tales.

But, hey, before you close up this story and never wanna hear from me again, understand this; I may not believe in fairy tales, but I have found a way to believe in miracles. Or at least... magic.

Ugh... I think it'll just be easier to start from the very beginning. You may as well get comfortable, my little friends.

Because you're in for one heck of a story.

* * *

Once upon a time... in the small kingdom of New York City, 25th Avenue, Park Street... alley. There lived a troubled scrawny black cat named... Myrtle... or just a Mistress named Mittens.

Anyway, this mistress had a lot of servants working for her, and they weren't happy... nobody was. It was a crazy kingdom New York City, 25th Avenue, Park Street... Alley. And the means to survive were scarce, and so was the protection of the servants. Mistress Mittens ordered a regular food delivery every week from her servants in order for her to promise this protection to them. And for several weeks, this process was going just fine...

Until one day she was confronted by one of her pigeons- bleh, I mean servants, and was told that "Someone is going to stand up to you and teach you a lesson." But, the mistress didn't believe him.

As it turns out, the servants went behind her back and told a knight to come and find this Mistress and bring her to justice...

It was on that first day when everything would change.

This knight was strong and masculine like a horse, with the nerve of a Viking. He found the Mistress, threw her against the wall and for the first time showed HER what it was like to be bossed around like she had been toward her servants. He had even dangled her above a bridge with alligators below to bring about her death-sentence, but the mistress had to agree to travel with him in order for her life to be spared.

The knight arrested her, and had taken her away from her little home. From that moment on... she knew she would never see her home again.

**_J_**

A crazy story unfolded after that.

The knight (or at this point, the canine guard) felt he was in danger and leaped out of their transportation carriage and left them on the side of the road. It was then she realized this canine didn't know how to survive. She told him how to get food from the kind folks in a small town of RV Park, when they encountered a simpleton that yearned for an opportunity to leave this town and see the world. The canine took pity on the lad and let him journey with him and the mistress.

They made their way to a bridge above a railroad, and the canine attempted to jump onto the train, however, the mistress slipped and hung over the edge of the train. She clung onto the side for her life, feeling that death would take her at that very moment. When she looked up she saw the canine Knight standing above her, extending his paw toward her, urgently beckoning her to take it. The mistress angrily rejected this chance, when the ladder she clinged on fell out of place. The road passed by quickly underneath her and she raced back to safety on the rear of the train.

But, her guard was still stuck. He was in danger. The mistress made her best effort to save him but kept being flanked by the little runt they had recently... um... "adopted"?  
More or less, they were all knocked off their mode of transportation once again... but had luckily survived.

_**J**_

The mistress was caught around a tree and decided to climb up and taunt her canine guard from the high branch she stood on. She angered the guard a great deal and made him bark and yell repeatedly. This apparently caused a chain-reaction to the town's people (who weren't as kind as the last) and they arrested BOTH the guard and the mistress and put them in the back of a carriage, separated... by only one wall. The shackles that the mistress had been in were taken off of her for the first time since she had left home. She and the canine guard remained in those cells until sundown.

Several attempts to break out had failed, and the mistress once again voiced her annoyance at the guard for bringing her on this useless journey. For the first time, she knew now where they were headed... to a place where they were to be sold to humans, and those humans were not likely to care for such a rugged, filthy, scrawny little... mistress like herself. The canine insisted he would get them out of there...

But, the mistress knew better. They weren't going to escape.

The canine next to her, however, made so much ruckus trying to escape she was worried he'd kill himself. She waited for him to stop, but he wouldn't. This greatly annoyed her for about an hour.

**_J_**

Suddenly, the cell next to her fell completely silent. One crash, but suddenly she heard nothing but the cling of a loose cell door.

The mistress scratched at the wall, calling the guard by name. "Bolt! … BOLT!" No answer came. The mistress began to panic. "Bolt, can you hear me?" She scratched at the wall and... and...

…. and I was alone.

* * *

I'm just gonna tell it straight now.

They took the mistress... or ME, to the shelter. I was shivering in that cell for about 30 minutes which felt like 30 years. I cannot believe the canine that had taken me all this way would suddenly disappear so quickly. I wondered if he was even alive out there. Why? How? How did he escape! How could he have possibly opened the cage?

For the first time I could remember, once I was taken out of the truck and thrown into a cage on the inside, I had started to cry. I cried for... probably 2 or five minutes, but hey, I STILL CRIED!

But, that was just it. Nothing else lay in front of me. Humans were gonna walk right passed my cage and not even give me a sideways glance because THAT'S who I am. Worthless. And I knew it! I knew how worthless I was, but of course I would never admit that to anybody. My reputation matters to me, and if they knew how much I hated myself, they would take advantage of me, and I can't boss anyone around anymore (boy do I love to do that!). But, instead... I'd be treated like a Cinderella. Something I've always been inside, but never wanted to be treated the way I looked.

But, who cares. It's all over. Everything I ever had was thrown away, and I had nothing to do but stare in this corner... the corner of this cage, maybe hoping one day a screw would come loose and I could push the wall open and be free. If I had claws I could loosen probably any screws, or nuts, or bolts and break out of here no problem.

Did I say bolts? … No... Bolt is gone. I made that clear already. I know this because he HAD no reason to bring me on this journey. I'm the kind of individual that only appears into the lives of others, and disappears just as quickly and meaninglessly. … I lost my Knight. My knight in shining... um... white fur. My canine guardian. Ha... my watch dog. My WHATEVER, he was gone. I stood there in the cage, and I knew where I was headed. Straight to my grave without a purpose. That's where I belong.

"Mittens?"

My ears perked up. _It couldn't be!_

_..._ "Bolt?"

**_J_**

I would tell you the rest of the story, but you already know how it is. We journey across America's plate of waffles, I teach the lousy canine how to be a dog, he abandons me in the city of lights, and the RUNT convinces me to go back, lah de dah de dah...

But, ya know... … the mistress turned out okay after all. She was granted the privilege to actually live in the Knight's palace with him and his queen, Penelope. She went to the groomer's barber place and for the first time felt like Cinderella in that beautiful white dress of hers. My fur was fixed and became clean, I was combed and brushed. And I was given this beautiful decoration to wear around my neck to prove I was a member of Queen Penelope's family.

Yes... I had found myself a family.

**_J_**

And that is where my story ends. Thank you for your wonderful attention, and I hope you one day can find your true happiness as well.

I now have everything I've ever wanted. A home, a family, a collar around my neck, and my Knight in shining white fur sleeping just across the royal bed from me on the other side of the queen.

I had found my palace... I had become the princess of my own life.

I had found my happily ever after.

**_THE END_**

_**J**_

You gotta admit... happily ever afters are pretty brainless.

What makes me angry the most... is this is how I WISH the story ended. I wish everything was as good as I described it to be. I just... wish...

... Wishing is a dangerous thing.

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**

**Thank you for reading.  
**


	2. Part One: The Three Stages

**Author's Note: ****Hey... you clicked on my story! You're my new favorite person!**

**Let me tell you right now, this chapter is long but it's awesome, and gets better as you read. I promise you, you DO NOT want to miss the end of this chapter.  
**

**This is probably THE LONGEST chapter in the entire story. But, this should be well worth your time. I put several hours into this, and I understand it's not perfect, but I'm sure you'll love it! This chapter is very essential to the rest of the story.  
**

**And may I add, quite a few things are happening in this chapter. It's really just 3 chapters put into one. I separated it into 3 sections.  
**

**You better enjoy... otherwise I'm a complete failure. **

* * *

**_Introduction:_**

**Mittens' Point Of View:**

I figured there's a few parts of that furry-tail story that I left out... Some rather crucial parts.

After my abandonment in Nevada I followed the dog to Hollywood. There I found him as sad as a clown outside of the studio, and I knew why. A few minutes before I had seen his person in there (for the first time without a billboard) and the clarity hit me that she had lost her canine knight, and was upset about it ever since.

Why do I call him a knight? Honestly... I don't know. I guess that's just a force of habit. I brought it up to him once at breakfast and he nearly choked on his doggy biscuit... I guess it's just a joke... Huh.

Anyways, I followed Bolt out of the studio and gave him a little pep-talk telling him not to give up on "His Queen". (See, when I tell a furry-tail, I tend to overstate some things). Bolt ended up racing back inside that building to rescue his... *sigh*...

I never liked this part of the story. Rhino himself was seconds away from taking his own life on behalf of Bolt, but I stepped in and grabbed him before he did. Bolt had barely got into the building before it was completely blocked off! Me and Rhino couldn't move for at least a minute. We were dead silent...

And I thought Bolt may have been dead as well. Waiting outside that smoking building for Hollywood's most acclaimed stars to show up dead or alive was just a HORRIBLE time passer! He and Penny were in that building for a good 20 minutes (that felt like 20 years). I couldn't do anything but stare at it, wondering what could possibly happen for them to survive.

Perhaps a miracle...

**Chapter 2: **

**Fortune, Change and Truth**

Bolt had found a vent loud enough to send a bark through it just in time. They went to the hospital in an ambulance, and me and Rhino exhausted ourselves from hiding under the gurney for so long. See how quickly I stated those 4 hours of events in one sentence? Yeah, me too.

Finally, one glorious night, that moment arrived when the doctors left the room. The door was shut, the blinds were closed and only one dim light was on in the corner of that rather cozy-ish room.

I leaped out from underneath the bed and (without thinking) jumped onto Bolt. He winced and whimpered in pain. "Oh, sorry! Sorry."

Bolt opened his darkened, ash covered eyelids and he looked up at me, squinting. "Mittens?"

I smiled down at him. "Yeah, it's me are you alright?"

Bolt looked very dizzy. "Hope so."

"Me and Rhino are both here." I looked around. "Rhino? You down there?"

"Stiff as a brick." He responded.

I turned back to Bolt but he had closed his eyes again and rested his head on Penny. I knew he was still overtaken by the trauma he recently had. I accepted that and with a sigh I hid underneath the bed once more.

For a long time, me and Rhino waited in that hospital, hiding... and wondering just how long it would take for our friend to get better.

Hiding really sucks.

Later that same night, I still couldn't sleep. There was a lot of similar thoughts going through me and Rhino's heads at that time. Thoughts like "What happens now?" and "If they get better, will we be separated and never see each other again?"

The answers to these questions were very unclear. I admit, I didn't want to be separated. I was thousands of miles from my last home, and Bolt and Rhino were the only family I had now. The only people I knew. We couldn't possibly be separated! Not after all we've been through!

I wouldn't be surprised if I found out I was wrong yet again. It was only a matter of time before we get caught by the health inspectors or something... we'd just be locked up again.

I tried to get some sleep even though these thoughts were on my mind, and these worries. But, it was very difficult. The bars I was still hanging onto were very cold, and I asked myself why I didn't move out from underneath the bed yet... was there no where else to be? Perhaps sleep on one of the visiting chairs?

No, I knew it was challenging to Rhino as well, and I wasn't going to let go just as long as he was still there. I was going to do this until HE let go. Then I'm fine with moving over to the chair.

**_J_**

"Cat?" He eventually asked me, balancing himself on the bars. I knew he couldn't do it anymore.

"What?" I asked him.

"I think I'm ready to hide somewhere else. My quadriceps are getting me tired."

I rolled my eyes at his enormous use of words. "Rhino, I don't know if there's anywhere else we could... " I thought about it. The answer I got was kinda random and I shook it off, but a part of me wanted to see if we could somehow just hide under the covers of the bed instead of... UNDER it. I sighed, shaking my head. "Rhino, maybe-"

He was gone. I looked around, darting my eyes back and forth. I groaned in embarrassment, "Rhino!" I leaped off the bars as well and searched the floors of the room for a little brown fur ball. "If anyone sees you, I ain't helpin ya out of trouble."

"Give it a rest, Mittens. He's just gone to the restroom."

I turned around, laughing hysterically. "You've GOTTA be kidding me!" As I looked up I saw Bolt smiling down at me. I returned a smile. "You know, Rhino won't be able to reach the latrine seat led alone the flusher. How'd you sleep?"

"Like a little puppy." He answered. "Which reminds me... I think I may have left Mr. Carrot in the studio."

I didn't even know who Mr. Carrot was, or why it mattered... "Oh, what a shame." I remarked. "Want me to go get him back for you?"

Bolt chuckled, "No... I think he's a goner."

I shrugged my shoulders. "Oh, well..." I leaped up onto the bed. Bolt didn't have a lot of strength to do much but move around the surface of the bed a little. I stood beside him as he laid on his side next to Penny. They had to get an extra large bed to fit both of them on, but now there was plenty of room. "How's your paw?" I asked him.

Bolt had burned his paw in the building by stepping over an inflamed log when saving Penny. Right now it was wrapped in a white cast. He looked down at it and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't feel anything down there."

"Huh." I swiped my paw over it. "Diiiiiiiid... THAT hurt?"

He lifted an eyebrow in confusion. "... No."

I smacked it harder. "How bout now?"

He shook his head, starting to get very confused. "Well, it's numb."

"Probably." I agreed.

After that, it was just silent in that dark room. But, me and Bolt were technically by ourselves now... Rhino... I have no idea where he was, but he didn't seem to be in the room. Penny was asleep.

Bolt had closed his eyes once more, undoubtedly still tired. I put my paw on his shoulder and rubbed it a little. My thought came back to just get under those warm covers and cuddle next to the dog. Better that then hiding under the bed.

Oh, what was I doing? I WANTED to talk to him! I didn't want him to go back to sleep again. I shook his shoulder harder, "Bolt, get up."

He sighed and yawned with his tongue out of his mouth, then he looked at me. "Sorry..." He said.

"Forget about it. I just wanna tell you something." I said, but then started thinking, _What should I tell him? _

Part of me just wanted to give him a hug and say how wonderful it was that he didn't die in that fire... my other half just wanted to just sleep in the bed next to him, not really because I wanted to, but so I could be a lot warmer AND _a billion_ times more comfortable then any other option I had.

I opened my mouth to say what I had been thinking, but nothing came out.

With a sigh I lowered my head, "I guess it could wait."

Bolt's ears went back a little. "Oh."

"Sorry I woke you." I apologized.

"Nah... Don't be."

I turned around and looked out over the room, still no sign of the fur ball. I readied myself to jump off the bed.

"Wait, Mittens."

My ears perked up. I turned around. "Yeah?"

Bolt stood up on three of his quivering legs, which is something I wasn't expecting. After trying to steady himself he looked into my eyes, "Mittens?" He asked again.

I nervously laughed. "Yesss?"

"I just... wanted to thank you." He said, obviously nervous as he was saying the words.

But, those words pierced me. "What for?"

"Everything... Mittens." He stumbled a little and I pushed myself up against his chest to balance him. He caught his balance for a second before deciding he wasn't ready to stand yet, especially on three legs. He awkwardly smirked and laid back down on the bed. "I guess _they'll _have to wait as well." He was referring to his legs.

I laughed at his remark, "Yeah, a much less painful option may I add."

"Mittens." He said again, looking up at me with his ears back, almost as if he were pleading. "I do mean it... Thank you."

I smiled down at him. "You're welcome, Bolt." Just then I heard a noise by the door, my head turned and I lost my balance.

**_J_**

That's when I woke up.

Once I realized I was falling, I clutched the bars again with my paws just before I slipped off. My eyes looked down at the ground in which I almost fell on. My heart was pounding.

It took a few seconds for me to realize a few things. The first thing was that I was still under the bed. Everything that had just happened... talking to Bolt and having that conversation. It was all a dream.

The second thing was to my side, Rhino was (wouldn't you believe it) gone. I gnashed my teeth together in annoyance.

_Someday, I'm gonna kill that hamster. _I thought to myself.

* * *

_**Part 2: Change**_

**Mittens' Point of View:**

Long story short, Bolt and Penny got out of the hospital room, and Me and Rhino had remained a secret to the doctors the entire time... but I guess Penny had never seen us either, so she kinda freaked out when there were two random new animals in her house that she had never seen before.

Yeah, so we got kicked out, but after repeatedly entering the house over and over through that dog door that's ALWAYS open, she decided to try and find out who we belong to.

Nobody.

She took our pictures and said "Lost cat and hamster" and posted them all over town to see if anyone would take us in...

Nobody.

She took us to the animal shelter and they would have been glad to take us, but Bolt (his paw finally healed) stepped up to Penny and barked every time she tried to get rid of me and Rhino.

This is actually a cool part of the story because frankly, me and Rhino didn't feel like we were apart of the picture anymore (dreadfully, the ONE thing we've always had in common with each other) but Bolt was standing up for us. He didn't want us to be sent away, adopted, or put in the pound. Bolt wanted something even crazier... he wanted us to LIVE with him.

**_J_**

So... yeah... I am both proud, and ashamed to admit... Penny never wanted me or Rhino.

Her world was Bolt, and she didn't like having the new animals around. The reason I even started living with that selfish queen in her palace was because Bolt... wanted us.

He wanted me and Rhino to stay. He already got his Penny back, but I think he just wasn't entirely complete... that there were more things that mattered to this canine than I thought... he loved us. Bolt loved having me and Rhino around. He couldn't just drop that and move on with his life leaving the two of us in the cold dark. Me and Rhino were the ones that didn't have a home now. Far from it... Bolt had taken BOTH of us away from the lives we had, without the ability to return, how could he do that and then just leave us?

The answer is... he couldn't.

This is something I never knew about Bolt. I never realized that he cared so much... but I guess somewhere in that insane heart of his, he did.

So, after about 9 days time, the home of Penny and Bolt had become our home too.

* * *

_**...  
**_

_Time..._

The main reason the winds of change even blow is because of time itself...

Before we knew it, an entire year had passed us by...

**...**

We had many events since then... many new adventures. None of which were as exciting as our first adventure. (some of which had been pointed out by a number of you) Our Christmas together had been documented by The Red Omega...

and future holidays by an individual taking the name of Bolt Fan 21. Even our Valentines had been written and brought to attention by a guy named Mike101. Halloween, thanksgiving...

Nonetheless, time had changed all of us. Every week that passed was a week further away from the event that brought all of us together. Life had become more accustomed and we got used to the idea of living here... it became our home. The idea of being allowed here wasn't exciting anymore. It really did feel like a "family"...

I started to hate it.

**_...  
_**

I began to HATE my life here. The reason why may not be what you think it is.

Change. …It was something I thought I never wanted, but then again I liked being spontaneous! I had lived on the streets of New York my whole life, where every day was basically a new adventure... but here I had NOTHING. Nothing exciting here, nothing to look forward to but the same ol' schedule. It was so repetitive it drove me INSANE!

It was then I realized that I WANTED change. I wanted new things to happen! Life at that place had become so boring and uneventful. There were times I stayed up at night and cried, because of how much I missed New York. Those days were awful... just awful.

One night I was in that dark room by myself was the only time I think I EVER got any real love from Bolt. I was sobbing in the corner of that room, and Bolt heard me and without any words said, or making any noise, he came up from behind me and wrapped his paw around me, scooping me close to him. I rested my head on his stomach as I cried into his fur. Bolt never said anything... and neither did I. But he held me there as I was crying, his fur being soaked by my tears. He tightened his hold on me and lowered his head to nuzzle my shoulder, moving his muzzle along my neck and started gently licking my face, wiping away the tears...

To this day, I don't know if he knew what I was crying about... but he made me feel better. I just completely regret that night... because I don't know if he MEANT it! He never did anything like that for me again, it was just that one time. How does one event mean so much and all the sudden, it's like it never happened? Bolt seemed to be very up and down when it came to if he cared about me or not... but it doesn't matter... I'm stuck with the memory. It's going to haunt me... probably forever.

**_...  
_**

It was apparent that living here for a year had started to affect us. There became a time we were so used to having each other around we just passed each other through the house, and barely noticed the other person. There was just nothing TO notice anymore... we knew just about everything there is to know about each other, and it was no longer exciting to be in one another's company.

This happened day after day after day after day after day after day AFTER day! Nobody said anything much at all. We didn't exchange any words, worried that it may be getting into the other one's business. But, I think this happened mostly with me and Bolt.

Bolt and I had lost our connection.

When I was crying that one night, it was about 5 or 6 months after I had been adopted... it had been over a year when we started becoming complete strangers.

...

Me and him never talked... we never ate together, we never played. I had even started sleeping on the living room couch and no longer in Penny's room. I just couldn't be around him anymore... and I knew he couldn't be around me. Something was keeping us apart from each other, and I wasn't entirely sure what it was. We were fine when we met for several months, and now there was nothing.

Every piece of friendship was now gone.

I knew it was going to build up someday, and SOMEONE is going to snap. I waited for it to be either me or Bolt. The day when one of us won't be able to STAND being in the presence of the other...

I was in for a definite surprise, because it was neither Bolt or myself that had the nerve to snap.

It was Rhino.

* * *

**_Part 3: Truth  
_**

It had obviously become too much for him, and it was... probably the first day I found out the rodent had actual feelings. He almost in tears came up to Bolt and yelled.

"I can't take this anymore, Bolt! I can't! Do you even realize how LONG it's been since we've all talked or even THOUGHT about any of our adventures? It's been over a YEAR, Bolt! Why are you ACTING like this!"

"Rhino, what's the matter?" I asked him.

"What's the matter with YOU GUYS?" He retorted. "It's like nobody gives a docked-tail about what we have all been through." He turned to Bolt again, "Are we even friends anymore?"

I looked at Bolt as well for a response. He lowered his head to the ground. "You're right, Rhino.. you're right." He sighed. "This hasn't been a very good few months." Bolt then turned his head in my direction. I looked at him back before he cast his gaze back down at Rhino. "I'll try to figure something out, okay? Just give me some time."

Rhino walked over and hugged Bolt's front leg. "Please tell me we're still friends."

Bolt's heart sank. "Of course we are, Rhino. Why woul-"

"You're lying." Rhino seethed.

Bolt (and I watching) started getting slightly irritated. He put a paw on the hamster's back that was still hugging his other front leg. Bolt looked over in my direction, he sat on the floor and sighed once again, gently rubbing his paw on Rhino's small back. "I would never lie to you about that, Rhino."

Rhino clutched Bolt's wrist tightly, pressing his face against it, not wanting to let go. Bolt raised his paw off the ground a little, but Rhino held on. "It's okay, Rhino." Bolt told him, but he lowered his paw to the floor again.

"Tell the cat to leave." Rhino said.

Bolt looked over at me again, but I immediately turned around and was on my way out, anger started flowing through my veins.

"Don't wait up!" I yelled back.

**_...  
_**

I wasn't around to see what else happened. I knew it was one of those tender things, and I... just didn't belong in the room at the time. I expected that kind of harsh treatment from Rhino anyway. It's nothing new. I guess I was just irritated at Bolt for several reasons, none of which I knew for certain.

My anger was a mystery.

**_...  
_**

Later Bolt had approached me and told me Rhino was waiting for us both outside under a tree. It was the first few words he had really said to me in about a week, and I went outside to see what the news was about.

It was after 11 PM and dark outside anyway, but turns out, Rhino had set up a blanket on the lawn and had laid out some midnight snacks for cats and dogs on it. He was waiting there patiently when me and Bolt came out.

I laughed when I saw it. "What's all this?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. "We having a moon-light picnic?"

Rhino closed his eyes and greeted both me and Bolt. I laid on my stomach over the blanket, knowing this odda be interesting. Bolt sniffed at the biscuits and ate one of them, swallowing it. He widened his eyes, "Wow. These are delicious! Where did you get them?"

"I got them in the storage box from the basement." Rhino said with a chuckle. "Feel free to eat them all."

Bolt stopped mid-biscuit. He looked at the one in his mouth and dangling his tongue out over the basket, letting the roll fall back into it. "I-I-I guess I'm alright then."

"Enough stalling." I said, crossing my front paws. "What's this about, Rhino?"

Rhino's eyes were still closed, as he put his little hands together. "We will relive the past events of our lives now. Starting with... you."

I raised an eyebrow. "Me?"

"Am I hearing complaints?"

"Yes, your eyes are closed, buddy! You're pointing at the wrong person here."

"Nonsense!" He insisted.

After an awkwardly silent minute I rolled my eyes. "Fine." I rested my head on my paws. "Then YOU listen." I cleared my throat, thinking of what I could say, "So... any of you guys remember that time when we... uh... did that _one _thing?"

"I beg your pardon?" Rhino chimed in.

"I'll take that as a no." I concluded.

Bolt decided to speak, "Rhino, what are you trying to do here exactly?"

Rhino gave a sigh and stood up. "We used to have these conversations all of the time, remember? We'd always look back and we would laugh about the memories and the crazy adventures we had! You don't remember any of it?"

"I remember." I said. "But things aren't like how they used to be, Rhino. Bolt's changed, I've changed, we've all changed."

"Well, I haven't!" Rhino said sternly. "I'm still waiting every day to see a sign that maybe there's some adventure still left in you guys. A yearning to relive the old days!"

Bolt stood up, "Listen, Rhino. I think we're all just tired right now-"

I rolled my eyes. "No, Bolt. You just don't wanna be here and TALK to me! You've been ignoring me all of this time, and I'm sick of it!"

Bolt glared in my direction instead of Rhino's. "You _really _wanna talk? What is there to even talk about?"

"Oh, there's plenty." I stood up. "Like how you no longer spend time with Penny anymore, or any of us. You go out and play with some of your bozo-dog friends. Well, what about ME, Bolt? What did I ever do to deserve your neglect?"_  
_

Bolt gritted his teeth and growled. "Enough!"

"Come on, Bolt! Are we just suddenly enemies or something? What's gotten into you that is keeping us from being the friends we used to be, huh? Tell me!"

"That's _ENOUGH_, Mittens!"

"TELL ME, BOLT!"

He finally released an ear-splitting bark. "IT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE A **_CAT_**, MITTENS!"

...

At that second, all any of us could hear was silence, and the distant echo of Bolt's heart-shattering words.

My blood was hot as lava at this point. "So... it's back to _THAT garbage _again, isn't it!"

Bolt was standing his ground like an immovable object, his eyes like fire and his teeth poisonously bared as if they were to strike at any moment. A low angry growl rumbled in his throat. I have never seen him so angry.

But, I was angry too. My stare was dark and deadly as I looked into his fiery eyes."Okay... I suppose _two_ can play at this game." I turned to the hamster. "You listen good, chief."

I turned back at Bolt, instantly caught in the glare. "I _know_ why you came to New York, Bolt, and trust me I had NOTHING to do with it. I was ratted out by those backstabbing pigeons and was thrown to you like a scrap of dry meat!"

Rhino's eyes widened. "Bolt... what is she talking about?"

Bolt ignored him, and chuckled. "Mittens, you were the pray of a perfect plan! It got me home, didn't it?"

He had just openly admitted to me that he _USED _me to find Penny! Oh... I could feel the lava burning it's way through my veins now. I spoke darkly, "Dog, you _DO NOT _wanna go there."

"You're powerless against me, Cat!" He spat. "You have no claws!"

My blood was boiling like a volcano preparing to erupt. I couldn't find any words to say, though... he had completely broken my shield. I was vulnerable. "You accepted me into your home, Bolt."

"Maybe, that was a mistake!"

"Well, maybe it_ WAS_!" I shouted back.

Rhino jumped up. "Whoa! Whoa! Hold on! Let's all just calm down-"

"You did this to YOURSELF, Bolt!" I shouted. "You were the one that decided to _use _me! You tied me up, you held me down, you tossed me around like a dead body! YOU BROUGHT ME HOME WITH YOU! THAT WAS **_YOU_ **WHO MADE THAT MISTAKE!"

Bolt's hairs raised on his spine, before lifting his paw and... striking me hard across the face.

The force of the blow had thrown me to the ground with such force that I thought I had dislocated my neck.

Rhino chirped in complete Horror. "BOLT!"

Bolt instantly regretted what he had just done. He was breathing heavily as he looked down at his paw and then down at me. "M-Mittens... I... ..."

... The great pain in my neck, I realized, had reminded about one more thing. It took a few seconds but as I tried to lift myself up again. I even chuckled, "Bravo... my noble hero. Bravo." I stumbled onto all my four paws and looked up at Bolt, with -dare I say- devil's eyes. "You always were the dominant one around here."

Bolt was breathing so hard it almost seemed to be in a panicked way. "Mittens, I... I didn't mean... "

"I remember the last time you caused this kind of pain to my neck... this ain't the first time at all." I turned over to Rhino. "You know what he did? I'll tell ya." My voice intensified as I spoke the next sentence. "He clamped his jaws around the scruff of my neck and HELD me over the speeding highway, POISED to drop me to my instant death! HE WAS FIVE SECONDS FROM KILLING ME, RHINO! FIVE DAMN SECONDS!"

I continued talking to Rhino, but turned my attention on Bolt. "The biggest mistake I made was ever calling HIM a hero. He's no hero at all, Rhino. He's a pathetic actor, USED only for the entertainment of people like an animal in a circus!" I then raised my voice, "YOU NEVER WERE A HERO, BOLT! Not to me, and not to ANYBODY!"

"Stop!" I heard the cracked voice of Rhino yell. When I looked over at him, he was sitting on the blanket, with tears in his eyes. "No more! NO MORE! Please!"

... I had said plenty already. Around me was nothing but the sobbing of Rhino, and the completely destroyed expression on Bolt's face. He was looking down at the grass at his paws, completely incapable of saying anything. His gaze looked up at me one final time, before he turned and shamefully entered back into the house.

I had just broken him.

**_..._**

Everything was too late now...

I barely got any sleep that night. It was the hardest night of my life, and believe it or not... I regretted just about every word I had said.

I didn't realize that when it came to physical power, that Bolt was the dominant one.

But when it came to cutting words... I had to watch myself, because my words were _deadly_.

But it was too late... Rhino's world was utterly destroyed, and it was my fault. He lived his whole life idolizing Bolt and never saw the real dark side of Bolt before, not knowing how capable he was of actually doing something like dangling a nearly defenseless cat over the edge of a bridge, threatening to drop her over a matter that didn't even EXIST...

... I recalled that time I said _'Someday, I'm gonna kill that hamster'_

Well, I had done it... I had killed him on the inside...

...Damn...

... Another thing... Bolt was right... he was a dog, and I was a cat. There's no possible way we'd ever be able to work things out. It's in our blood... me and him.

It all became clear now... _THIS_ was why we had been so distant. Why I had been so angry all the time, and why we were ignoring each other... it's because we were two entirely different species. We don't belong together.

We truly... _hated..._ each other.

It was then I completely understood...

Me and Bolt should have _**never **_met...

* * *

**_End of Chapter 2_**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you for reading.**

**_..._**

**And with a long chapter, comes a long author's note. **

**Admit it... I'm not the only one that fell in love with this chapter.**

**_J_**

_**Hint to next chapter:**_

**I can't give much away about the next chapter, but it does deal with the current problem a lot, and it's gonna be a good one.  
**

** Don't miss it! **

**Next Friday/Saturday. (Maybe sooner?)  
**

* * *

**_J  
_**

**Yes, I did mention 3 authors in here... well actually Mittens did. **

**PM me if you want your name in the story, and I'll find a way to make it happen. I'm completely open to suggestions.  
**

_**J**_

**If you liked anything in this chapter, or can't wait to read more, comment below and tell me. My shoulders are KILLING me from writing this for you guys, so reviews are greatly appreciated! I GOTTA know what you thought about this chapter! **

_**J**_

**Shout Outs:**

**Alright, I got 2 last minute reviews from _Bumblebee_ and _Fanfic Wanderer_. Both are anonymous. You guys really surprised me. I can't PM you guys but I'll tell you this, I'm not here to disappoint anybody. That's not why I came back. If at all possible, I plan to blow your minds with the ideas I got. May take some time, but eventually it may happen.  
**

**Now, I wanna give a shout out to everybody who gave feedback to my first chapter. Boltsfan247, Stardust, Fanficwriter-25, Bennikal, Begsickle (you guys sound almost the same... why?) Dinode (thank you so much for your review. I hope I didn't let you down). Starfiction, (thanks again), Boltfan21 and Adonta. ****You guys are awesome!**

_**J**_

**Conclusion:**

**You all make me a very proud author... This chapter was a lot of work and BETTER have been worth your time... if it wasn't, then, like I said before, I failed.  
**

**If I made anybody angry... good. Now, I got a critic. **

_**...**_

**That's about it. I'll see you all next weekend. **


	3. Part One: Reflection

**Author's Note: **

**T**_**urns out each chapter I write gets progressively more difficult in the process of creation as I go on, but the support you guys give me keeps me going. I can't thank you all enough...**_

_**But I can thank some of you individually (BoltsFan247, Mike101, fanficwriter-25, Dinode, StarDust, bolt fan 21 and Starfiction123) You don't know what this means to me. I love writing, and I put my heart into it every time. Thank you everybody (even you silent people who just read and never review) for your efforts and support.**_

_**Though the last chapter was 5,000 flipping words long, this chapter was the hardest one yet.**_

_**I present to you guys; my best efforts for Chapter 3... Enjoy.  
**_

* * *

**_Introduction:_  
**

**Mittens' Point Of View:**

I watch the white canine play outside from the living room window.

First of all, it makes no sense that he chooses to play with his dog friends in the front yard instead of somewhere else. It's like he's showing off the fact that I'm not a dog and rubbing it in my face that I can't play with them. Not two weeks ago was this point already covered. (that day where I got smashed across the face by... somebody's paw). That's the day that I'll never forget... not in a good way. It seems to have sealed the deal with every soul in this house that stands underneath the door knobs.

Me and Bolt were officially enemies.

There. You're updated.

**Chapter 3: **

**Reflection  
**

"I'm the one that taught him to act that way!" I shouted. "I taught him to be a dog! Why is he excluding me from the life that I GAVE him?"

The room I was pacing back and forth in was Penny's (who was currently at school, as always). I was shouting at myself for lack of anyone else to talk to. Things just didn't make sense to me. Why would Bolt be such a jerk when it came to this?

I then thought of the answer, and felt extremely foolish. "Oh, yah... it's because I'm a cat... what an idiotic rationalization. What did I do to deserve that?"

Wait... Maybe I did deserve it. I was a mistress in an old kingdom, remember? I was taking charge of my own life the best I could. I HAD to have pigeons forage food for me because I was almost incapable of doing it myself. Wow... the more I thought about it the more I feel I DIDN'T deserve it.

I looked down at my small white paws and lifted one up, scanning it's features. I had a mix of black and pink on the padded side... and of course, no claws. The overall usage of them and going around the entire country had left scabs and had them a bit worn, but for the most part they were okay. I looked up into the full-body mirror that I was standing in front of. I saw... well... my reflection.

Time seemed to stop. It was one of the first times I looked at myself and felt... just... I dunno. Nothing.

I set my paw back to the ground again, and just stared into the mirror. I looked at myself up and down, just... how did I become so hate-able? From my tethered left ear, across my flat head over to my other ear. From one green eye to the next, down to that white portion of my face where my nose and mouth were... my whiskers had been straightened and made neat from the groomers. From my chest down my torso, and each of my legs, my black fur was no longer a ruffled mess, but had been pleasantly washed and dried. Then they smoothed it out radiantly into a beautiful shine.

I had even asked Bolt's opinion about it when I first exited the groomer's. I a half-jokingly asked him how beautiful I looked. He answered, laughing. "Mittens... You look amazing!" I didn't believe him until I saw that smile on his face. Ooh, that smile always got to me every time I noticed him wearing it. I felt a warm tingly feeling inside of me, I accepted it and smiled back. The way we smiled at each other, me with a simple little grin on that small muzzle of mine, and Bolt with his that seemed as if the smile itself was big enough to surround you and wrap itself around you so warmly and lovingly... you can't HELP but feel warm and smile back.

Damn... how I dreadfully missed that smile. I knew I'd probably never see it again. But, that aside, still going lower, I saw my tail in the reflection. I was sitting with it wrapped around me, the white fluffy tip rested next to my paws on the floor. I thumped it a few times, sighing.

Then my paws were the last thing I saw in my reflection. They (along with my underbelly, tail tip, and muzzle) were the only white parts of my body I had on me. I don't know why I analyzed everything so much, perhaps I felt like I was saying goodbye... to this room. To the mirror, to ever seeing my reflection in here again...

… I suppose I felt this way for just one reason... because today I had decided to run away.

**_... J ..._**

The next few days went by very slowly, but I forgot almost all about my decision to run away. Typical.

Well, the main reason I forgot was because Rhino needed to be supervised. The past two weeks have been very precarious with the rodent, and I began to worry that he would do something to hurt himself. I had crushed his heart with what I said to him (in the last chapter). I felt responsible to make things right...er... somehow just watch over him. Besides, I was the only one in the house that he even talks to now.

So... I stalked him! Watching almost every move he made, ensuring his safety. I knew Rhino (if driven to the proper point of depression) ran a risk of doing something very stupid that may just get himself killed. I couldn't... I just couldn't allow that to happen.

Honestly, here's the truth about me and the rodent. He's like a little brother to me... not the one that everyone wants, but the one that you just can't stand to see upset. In a way, you always want them to be happy, even if it's annoying, but it's outweighs the option of seeing them upset.

When he's down like this, it depresses ME!

Before, he had been all jumpy and optimistic about everything, and it actually made me cheer up a bit to see such BIG hope emanate from such a little guy. Now... it wasn't at all like that. He had just lost the connection of his main idol. Whenever Bolt was in the house, Rhino made every gesture to ignore him. There's nothing Bolt can say to change Rhino's mind, and I know he blames me. I was the one that opened my mouth.

I can't even do anything about it now. Neither of them will listen to me. Bolt won't even TALK to me... Which is a bummer. And it's because of one insignificant little feature that I can't change about myself. One thing that I'll always be... a cat... also a bummer...

… I know this part of the story sucks, but I just gotta explain a few things. The damage, the hate and the anger that Rhino feels is _my_ fault. I had brought their relationship all the way back to square one. Believe me, I TRIED making things right. What I said can't be unsaid... like I said, my words were deadly. Rhino was a poor source to victimize and now I have to witness the aftermath of my mistake.

Now, every single day spent here is just awkward. Nobody talks. If we're lucky, maybe I get to say a few words to Rhino, or I'll hear him complain about how the cops in CSI Miami are getting all the wrong clues in finding the punk that strangled his own girlfriend.

Regardless of everything, I've been keeping my eye on Rhino. Weather he knew it or not. Every time he disappeared from my sight I had to make sure he didn't wander off outside the house or try to do anything that would lead him into a path of danger (a very big risk for a small hamster without a ball). Several times, I'd ask him if he's okay, but the answer is always the same, "I'm stiff."

… I suppose he says that because he sits around a lot. He has no ball to exercise his muscles... I never really thought of that until now actually...

Hmm... I think I'm gonna go out and get him a ball. That odda make things better.

_**... J ...**_

Okay, enough of that. I'm changing the subject to something that hopefully ain't as much of a downer.

I sneaked out after Bolt the other day, and I'm glad I did because I was in SERIOUS need of getting some air! It helped me a LOT more than I expected. I needed to be outdoors.

Heck, I even mustered the courage to approach Bolt... no closer than 10 feet away, though.

I watched him from my protective perch behind some bushes. Bolt was playing a game of tag with his two buddies, one was a brown Rottweiler named Roscoe, and the other was actually a female Australian Shepherd with black and brown spots. Her name escapes me. I knew there should be a third dog somewhere... a brown jumpy jack-Russel Terrier named Philip. I didn't see him there.

I thought I may as well get comfortable. For about the next 20 or 30 minutes I just watched these dogs as they played together, trying to avoid the fact that I had taught Bolt almost EVERYTHING he was doing right now while playing with these dogs. The way to crouch, the way to tag. Even the way to tackle...

Well, it doesn't matter now. At this point, all I was was spare change, pocket lint, a buried and forgotten bone. My lessons were over...

I watched the dogs do a lot of tackling, rolling on the grass several times before jumping up and doing it yet again. Frankly, I don't see the point of this game. The Rottweiler was naturally kind of aggressive, but wasn't too good at balancing himself when he's caught off guard by Bolt or the female dog. She on the other paw seemed very competitive, so much so that most of the tagging was done between the two other dogs. She seemed pretty fierce, and not someone you'd want to mess with. I wouldn't be surprised if she doesn't even play fair...

My vision suddenly wandered onto Bolt. Something I hadn't noticed before. Was his fur _always_ that bright when sunlight reflected it? I couldn't help but admire the shine. I stared at it wondrously. He would tackle the Rottweiler playfully and as he rolled in the grass, he got back up and instantly shook it off, as if he wasn't fond of the idea of getting a spec of dirt on his white coat. And he stood up quickly... I was surprised. I could tell he still had some of the Old Super-Dog left inside him because when a tackle happens, he doesn't stay on the ground for longer than a few seconds, he stands right back up... and his stance was fierce. His legs spread and his paws seemed like they were glued to the ground. He always stood very firm, and strong. Everything that canine did seemed almost perfect. Or... maybe not perfect, but very... _organized_. He was indeed a dog that doesn't like to mess around.

Kinda makes me wonder what I'm even doing in his life... I'm not organized at all. I probably hold him BACK from being organized. It's not like I mean to do that... I...

Wait... where'd he go?

I peeked around from outside of the bushes, the other dogs were still playing together but Bolt was out of sight. I couldn't see him.

Wait... I knew why. He was standing right behind me.

I rolled my eyes and turned around, sure as danger, Bolt was there... and he didn't look pleased.

I cleared my throat, "... Nice day, huh?" I asked sheepishly.

"What are you doing out here, Mittens?"

I widened my eyes. "Uh... being awesome. Being myself. Enjoying the sun right here in the shady bushes cause that's how I roll-" What the hell was I mumbling?

"You're not supposed to be out here."

My eyebrows furrowed. "Look, dog. It's my yard too! There's no sign saying "no backstabbers allowed" because if there were, _you_ wouldn't be here."

Bolt stood up. "Go home." He turned around and started leaving.

I clenched my teeth. _No, don't say it. Just go on home. _"What's wrong with you, Bolt?"

He didn't respond.

"LOOK AT ME, BOLT!" I shouted.

The dog stopped in his tracks. ...What's the freaking matter with him? This was not like him at all. I wanted to scream. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing."

"Really? I don't believe you."

"I said nothing's wrong, Mittens. Go home!"

"Oh, you mean back to New York?" I retorted. "Yeah, well my flight got cancelled so I gotta stay here longer. Tough it out, Super-dog!" Why wouldn't I shut up?

"I mean back to Penny's house." Bolt responded, irritated.

"Don't wanna."

Bolt turned around, his teeth clenched. "I'm warning you, Mittens! You'd better get back inside the house immediately or-."

"Oh, NO! I'm so frightened! What are you gonna do? Strike your paw and hopefully _BREAK_ my neck this time? Yeah, that'll shut me up... because I'd be _dead_!"

Yeah... I'm dead.

And that was it. Bolt released a heavy bark and ran up to me. Terror instantly took hold of me as I attempted to hold my ground and readied myself for what was coming. He shoved me hard back into the bushes and landed on top of me, knocking out my wind. It was then when I knew he was going to devour me. His jaws opened. I shut my eyes tightly. I was pinned to the ground and completely helpless, I couldn't even breathe.

My eyes were closed, but I suddenly heard his intense whispering in my ear. "I don't WANT to hurt you, Mittens, but if you stay out here I will HAVE to! You need to go inside, NOW!" He turned abruptly and ran off into the distance. I lay there on my back, still shaken by what just happened. My heart was pounding in my ears, and my first thought was... he didn't eat me.

My second thought was... I guess I had to go home now.

_**... J ...**_

I walked through that doggy-door and felt like my life just flashed in front of me. I was very confused, and physically tired, and sleep-deprived... I just walked into that house onto Penny's bed and stayed there... I stayed there for... I have no clue how long. I could barely move. My mind was spinning and my reality was a blur. Something was bothering me, and it was bottled up inside me. My thoughts were simultaneous at some points, and at other points I thought of almost nothing at all.

... then nothing... then nothing... my body ached... then nothing...

When I did start to think of something, I thought of Bolt... I just couldn't get over how much I've been continuously watching him, lately. Why was it I couldn't just forget about him? He and I don't get along, we're too different... too opposite. We're never going to be friends, it's been that way so long, why am I STILL thinking about him like this instead of accepting the facts?

What was I doing? ... I was destroying myself, living a false hope. We shouldn't be together, I had to run away, like I said earlier. We don't belong in the same place. I don't want to see that canine anymore, it hurts too much... his white fur, his figure, his eyes, his... smile.

AHH! DAMMIT! DAMMIT TO HELL! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!?

I clutched a white pillow on the bed I had been laying on, I squeezed it between my arms and legs, and banged my head against it's marshmallow surface, each time saying the word, "NO... NO...NO...!" I was going bananas! Over a dog!

Then it happened. I started to cry.

**_..._**

I cried because... Bolt didn't care about me.

That's all I wanted. I JUST wanted this canine to care about me! I wanted him and me to be good friends... even BEST friends. I wanted to have his strong chest around to cry on. I wanted to have a someone I could play and mess around with. I wanted to go out on night time walks with him and talk about the places we've been, and the things we've done, and someday running off together and coming back in the morning before anyone knows we left. I wanted to share my secrets with him. I wanted to hear HIM tell me about his own life! I wanted us to be partners, with a bright future, and always have each other's backs. And I wanted, OH, so wanted... to cuddle up next to his beautiful body with his arms and legs wrapped around me securing me and protecting me from anything that may threaten me, including my nightmares.

And dammit... I wanted desperately to see his smile again!

I bit my teeth into the pillow and yanked my head backwards, tearing it. I did the same thing repeatedly until I had completely exhausted myself and the bed had lots of shreds on it. I just couldn't take it anymore! Why does Bolt have to hate me so bad? WHY? I just want him and me to be family, despite our stupid, ignorable differences! Who even cares! I loved him! I LOVE BOLT! ... I wasn't _in_ love with him... but I just loved him to death!...

... And I would shout it to the skies if I had to. I would shout it for the world to hear, regardless of my physical appearance. I loved him so much it formed a giant knot in my stomach, and a lump in my throat the size of California... It hurt me so bad, like a razor blade struck me from behind my back, bleeding so slowly, every passing minute is agony. I was drowning, I was suffocating, I was heaving, I was screaming and I was crying. I was literally dying... because of how much I wanted Bolt... just to love me back...

Why couldn't things just be different? Why did we grow so apart? Why does being a CAT even matter!? What the hell is wrong with our differances? I DON'T UNDERSTAND!

Would it even _matter_ if I ran away? ... Maybe if I did he'd finally realize the big mistake he made... maybe he'd go looking for me... maybe he'd regret ever neglecting me... Damn... "Maybe" is a very hurtful word.

It makes no sense why things had to change. Me and Bolt were friends a long time ago. I know this... I used to see it in his heart-crushing smile.

He _used_ to care about me.

**_..._**

I cried for several hours... just cried. I've never cried harder in my life. I felt so alone here... so unloved, uncared for, unappreciated, unacknowledged... I couldn't bare how lonely I felt. It was tearing me up from inside me, feeling this terrible anguish I thought my guts would explode on the inside from the knot in the pit of my stomach. The pain was horrific and unceasing.

At one point as I lay there on my side, I felt a little hand touch my shoulder from behind me. I shut my eyes tightly, it just wasn't the time right now. "Go away, Rhino."

"You sound awful." Rhino said.

"I need to be ALONE right now!" I shouted with a sniffle. I realized the tables turned and it was now _Rhino_ who was wondering if I was okay.

… I didn't hear him again after that. I was alone, as I needed to be.

I fell asleep to my sorrow. Just choking on it like a hairball. What else did I have left at this point? I don't have anybody. My white knight has moved on with his own kind and left me out in the cold. My life is a big pile of rubble, completely demolished of all meaning and purpose. I had nothing left.

This is why I had to run away. Nothing was stopping me at this point.

.**_... J ..._**

I waited for the quietest moment. It was still before 3 AM and still dark outside and in, but I didn't care. I readied myself and looked around the house one last time.

This was it... I was leaving.

I exited out the dog door to find that the streets were FLOODED with rain. With a gulp I stepped off the porch and barely touched my paw to the wet ground, I then took another step, and then another...

I stopped around my 7th step, and retreated back to the sheltered porch, shaking myself dry. I looked out over the road once more, and just felt.. helpless. I couldn't do it. Not in this weather... Not today.

With a heavy heart I turned around and headed back into the house. I was startled when I looked up.

Bolt was standing right in front of me.

* * *

**_End of Chapter 3_**

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**


	4. PART ONE FINALE: The End of My Story

_**Author's Note: **_

_**This chapter is the most important chapter in the whole story! And definitely the hardest to write.  
**_

_**It's the BEST chapter by far.**_

_**I ask that as many of you as possible please review in the end of this chapter. It took SO long to write, and was a "pain in the neck" to get this chapter done. ("pain in the neck"... you'll see what that means later). With all of the time I put into this, I GOTTA know what you think! Please let me know after you read. I appreciate it a LOT more than you think I do. **__**  
**_

_****__**and I hope everyone's having an awesome Spring Break.**_.. or some kind of holiday... or weekend... whatever.  


_**...**_

_**This chapter is divided into 2 sections... Find out which one's your favorite.  
**_

_**Please enjoy. **_

* * *

**Introduction:**

**Mittens' Point of View:  
**

He stood there on the porch above me...

My mouth hung open but no words came out. Did he know what I was up to?

I looked up straight into his, once filled with the universe... but now empty, eyes. "What are you doing here?" It was now my turn to ask him.

He spoke. "I heard a noise from inside... I was worried something may be prowling out here."

I stiffened nervously, clearing my throat. "Oh, worried? W-why's that?" I asked.

"For everyone." He responded.

I felt the lump in my throat. "_Everyone_?" I repeated.

"I want to keep everyone safe, Mittens." He stated.

There's _no way_ he meant that! "We both know that's n-not true. You were worried for Penny. Not **_everyone_**!" My tone was dark when I spoke the last word.

"I said everyone! I believe that includes you!" His glare intensified.

I felt like I was going to cry right at that moment, I held it all back. "Bolt, it doesn't matter. You'll have one less person to ignore once I'm gone."

Bolt opened his mouth but didn't say anything. He looked at the ground and sighed. "Just... come back inside, Mittens. We'll... talk about it."

My heart skipped a beat.

I can't believe my ears from what he just said! He turned to walk back in the house, but I was still standing there unsure what my next move should be. I cautiously approached the dog door and jumped through it, back into the dark house again.

For the first time in over a year, I felt like I may... actually belong here.

...Maybe.

**Chapter 4: Part 1  
**

**The End of My Story**

The rain continued to pour, and the living room was almost entirely black, with only a tinge of red shining through the closed curtains. I couldn't see much except the outlined shape shape of Bolt sitting on in front of me.

Everything was quiet.

Neither of us spoke. The only sound I heard was the rain as it pattered unceasingly on the roof above us. It was difficult for me to find anything to say... I had been waiting for what felt like a lifetime for a moment like now to finally talk to this dog in an equal conversation... where neither one had the upper paw... but I had nothing to say.

My heart sank... maybe it's not possible for me and Bolt to have regular conversation at all. Bolt got up and started walking around the room...

This brought my fantasies to an extremely awkward reality.

I sighed. "... Please say something."

I saw his head turn in my direction and he looked confused. "Sorry?"

I shrugged. "That'll work."

It was silent again. This was getting too irritating. "Bolt... you brought me in here to talk, didn't you? Now say something."

Bolt was quiet for a second. In the dark I could see his eyes looking at me. "You first, Mittens... it's... been so long, I don't know what to say."

I nodded. "Fine." I cleared my throat, trying to think of what was bothering me the most... or something to say. I laughed when I couldn't think of anything.

I saw Bolt look down at the floor again.

Okay, there was actually a LOT of things I could say! "Do you really wanna know what's bothering me, Bolt?"

He looked up again at me, then he sighed. "I think... I might already know."

I doubted that. "Okay, well first... you really did a number on me that one night."

Bolt's raised an eye-brow. "How bad is it?"

"It took a few days to feel better." I told him. "Frankly... I was worried it was broken."

The dog suddenly stood up and walked right in front of me, placing his paw on the back of my neck. I hesitated. "What are y-"

"Relax, Mittens." His expression narrowed and he concentrated. He seemed to be feeling around for an injury. "Where does it hurt?" He asked.

"Uhh..." I couldn't think with him standing over me that closely. "The... um... left side."

I felt his paw against the side of my neck. A sudden stab of pain hit me there. "OW!" I flinched.

Bolt lifted his paw, before gently putting it back. "That can't be good." He muttered. He moved in and felt around other areas of my shoulders. As for me... with him sitting so close to me I couldn't keep myself from just... lightly resting my head on his chest... I closed my eyes... exhaled deeply... and just tried taking in the moment.

This was the closest affection I've had from this dog in over a year!

Bolt stopped suddenly. With his paw around me like that, it was almost as if he was giving me a hug. He seemed to get uncomfortable at this point, and pulled back. His right paw slid off my shoulder and he stepped away from me, seemingly embarrassed. "I-I think you're fine." He said.

I lifted a paw and rubbed my shoulder where he had just been. I said nothing...

**_..._**

It was quiet yet again... only the sound of the rain was heard. Both of us felt very strange now... it was incredibly awkward.

"I'm sorry about that." He said.

I frowned. "What?"

"Everything just... I shouldn't have gave you that idea."

"Why is it so wrong?"

"Mittens... please. Don't ask me-"

"But, why? I don't see why it's so wrong!"

"I'm a dog, Mittens... you're a cat. How many times do we have to remind you?"

See, THIS was how it always was. Me and Bolt never cease to go at it like this. Never a _normal_ conversation. EVER!... I don't believe in this rule that separates cats and dogs. I was sick of hearing it.

"Well, maybe... I d-.. don't care." My words cracked. I was now getting both emotional and frustrated.

Bolt rolled his eyes. "It... just ... it doesn't MATTER!" He shouted incredulously. "It's just wrong!"

I shook my head, casting my gaze downward. "Pathetic." I muttered.

"You can't just oppose the natural way of things, Mittens! It's not how it's supposed to be. We just... can't be together."

Right then... those words... hurt more than anything! I doubt he had_ any_ idea how much they hurt me... but they did.

Because of those words, I began to tear up.

"... Mittens." His eyes widened, and he leaned himself forward. "Are you okay?"

I lifted a paw into my face, wiping a tear. "No... I'm not."

Bolt was silent, he stood and took another step forward. He looked concerned... and looked like he wanted to _comfort _me.

I took my chances. I ran right up to him. I buried my face in his fur as he sat back down... I just couldn't hold it in anymore. My tears came out in heavy sobs. I was choking up so hard, my words barely made it out of my mouth. "I don't care about any of it!" I sobbed. "I just want us to be together, Bolt! No more fighting... please!"

This is how pathetic I am... I've cried more over this_ dog_ then over being abandoned back in New York! Why did I want this so bad? ... I wanted me and him to have a life together. I couldn't live without this dog... I would do ANYTHING to keep him right now. He had to know how much he meant to me... and I hoped I meant something to _him_...

Honestly, I thought Bolt was going to freak out, yank himself backwards and start barking at me (like he had done in the past)... but he just stayed there... not moving, looking down at the despicable cat at his lap. "Y-... Mit-..." He sighed. I felt his large paw on my back as he scooped me in closer to him, and pressing my head against his belly with his paw. He didn't say anything at that point...

It was quiet once again...

But this time it was a good thing.

**...**

He rubbed his paw over my shoulders, even in the area that he had hurt me before. I flinched when he touched it.

"It's okay." He said as he rubbed it a little. "It just needs to be treated."

A moment later I felt his his muzzle on my shoulder as he opened his mouth and exhaled warm air in that spot, and licked it several times... it was a bit painful, but seemed to be helping... why he did that, I have no idea... but the mere thought that Bolt was doing any of this sent tingles up my spine, and more tears to my eyes.

The thought that Bolt was comforting me at a time where I desperately needed him... I couldn't believe it.

**_..._**

He gave himself the task of treating my neck... which was in a lot worse shape than I thought. But, his moist tongue felt amazing as it's smooth, leathery surface slid itself over the injured part of my neck. He even went a little deeper... his canine teeth began to take part in gnawing... gently on my injured neck. I jumped when he began to do this, but his other paw held me at bay. He brought his muzzle over and gently licked my face reassuringly, wiping some tears. I calmed down... and let him continue to massage my neck.

He reclined on the couch and held me between his paws as he continued working on my neck. His entire mouth and tongue put a load of pressure into the massage, and I kept fidgeting from the pressure it was causing. He lightened his load a little, but for the next while I let him massage me until I felt the pain begin to go away. One point he stopped licking and placed his paw over it, rubbing it firmly. I was falling asleep on him as he did this. It lasted for quite some time until I literally felt no more pain on my neck at all. Bolt had _really _taken the pain away!

Bolt had tired himself from the task, though. I saw his face... he was really worn out. His eyes were almost all the way closed and struggling to keep open. I reach the back of my neck and rubbed it. The pain wasn't there anymore. "Thank you..." I told him.

He nodded and rolled over onto his side, exhausted. I crawled in and propped myself up between his front legs. My head rested on his chest, and my back was against his stomach. This was that ONE thing I always wanted him to do with me. Just fall asleep in this position, keeping me warm, wrapping all four legs around me securely... In that dark living room, all of this had taken place. I fell asleep with a smile on my face probably a mile wide.

This night had turned out to be a beautiful one... I was not at all expecting how the night turned out. But everything that was happening right now made it simply unforgettable.

It was a beautiful night... Spent with_ MY_ beautiful knight.

I've finally lived my furry-tail fantasy!

**_..._**

...The story may as well end here.

* * *

You better lighten up _quick_ because this story is about to change...

Not long after we had fallen asleep together, I felt Bolt's heart began to race, and he woke up panting. He seemed terrified. He leaped off the couch instantly. "No No! NO!"

I was baffled at his sudden freakout. "Bolt, what's wrong?"

"I shouldn't have done that!" He shouted. "I should NOT have done any of that! I'm sorry, Mittens."

I jumped off the couch. "Bolt, done what?"

"Everything!"

I realized what he was talking about. "Bolt, it's okay. Nobody knows."

"Mittens, you don't understand! I SHOULD NOT have done that with you!" He paced around the room, frantically. His head shaking back and forth, his eyes shut tightly. He sat in the middle of the living room with his head down. "I'm doomed."

I walked up to him, feeling very helpless. "Bolt, it's not THAT bad, is it?"

"It is." He said.

"No... it's not. Everything will be fine."

"Mittens... you gotta get out of here."

My heart stopped.

**_..._**

"No... no. What do you mean by that?" I asked nervously.

"You have to LEAVE! I can't keep you here." He said, turning to me. "You have to go, NOW!"

"No! NO!" My heart began racing. "I don't wanna leave! I just came back! You told me to STAY!"

"I was wrong."

I couldn't believe my ears. "BOLT! NO, YOU WEREN'T! Bolt, are you HEARING YOURSELF?! Don't you know what you're saying? Snap out of it! Please!"

He released a frustrated exhale.

"You can't just get rid of me _again_!" I shouted. "What's going on, Bolt?"

"Mittens! It's not good for you to stay!"

"Why!" Why isn't it? What's wrong?"

"Mittens, PLEASE!"

"Bolt! I don't wanna go!"

Then... the hulk returned.

Bolt's eyes filled with fire and he lunged at me, growling ferociously and baring his teeth. I panicked, and stumbled backwards. "STOP! PLEASE!" I shouted in desperate tears.

He stood on all fours now... that stance he makes when he's extremely angry. He stepped forward, looking like he would tare me apart. "I'm NOT asking again! GET... OUT!"

... ... I did.

**_..._**

**Chapter 4: Part 2**

**A Flickering Light**

I don't remember leaving out the door. My body was so numb from shock and confusion and horror I don't remember anything in those next 30 seconds.

I didn't notice the rain either. It just didn't occur to me that it was even there. I just ran... I ran... and I ran... I didn't look back. My heart was pounding in my ears like a drum. My mind was blank, yet my head was spinning. I ran for what felt like an eternity.

Somehow a small tree had stopped me, getting caught on my collar... it came out of nowhere! I couldn't shake it off. I yanked hard several times, but it was caught so tight. I was choking! I tried using my paws to yank harder. By the time I finally got it pulled off, I fell into a puddle of rainwater and was gasping for air.

Nonetheless... I had to keep going, though I was now out of breath and trying to catch it as I continued running. It got to the point where I couldn't see anything and it was all black around me... that's when I collapsed to the ground.

The ground was cold and covered with dead leaves and plants... I didn't know it then, but I was in the woods. My senses were just useless at this point. All I remember was being too exhausted to even cry... as much as I wanted to... I just couldn't cry.

Everything was gone... So quickly and suddenly... I was told to LEAVE my home, even after the attempt of trying to run away in the first place! That was an entire level LOWER than I had already been... if I had chosen to leave earlier, I would have spared myself the agony that I was now in. So much that I didn't feel anything at all but the crushing regret! ... I was exhausted, and I was so emotionally ill that I couldn't move... I couldn't cry... I was barely living anymore. I was as good as dead...

I was gone.

**_..._**

I don't know how much time had passed...

I don't know how long I was laying there...

It must have not been _that_ long in contrast, but the grieving, the pain... it was all there. It felt like forever when it came to grieving, and it was all I could do. I was too exhausted to do anything else. My body couldn't move... I just grieved. For myself.. for my life... Doesn't matter. Nothing mattered. I may as well have lost the will to live altogether.

... Kinda sad, ain't it?

...The only reason I say that is because what happened next was so entirely _unreal_... that I must have been _dead_ for it to happen.

Yeah. I died. I had reached the end of my story, and following that is... well... a flicker of light.

Really, I can't explain it any other way... This chapter is my **_death_** story. My life was over, and everything was gone... and all the sudden came a light.

It was odd and random... but there it was: A flickering light in the distance.

_**...**_

It was still dark out when the light showed itself (a dark-blueish light, mind you). All I saw at first was the brightly irritating shine that was disturbing my eyelids.

As I gathered my senses, It felt like it was shining right in my face. I struggled to open my eyes. Once I did, the light had dimmed itself a little. It took a minute for me to realize it was in the distance... and I was in a forest... I concluded I must be dead.

I struggled again while standing to my paws. I looked over toward the light. The weirdest sensation in me was pushing me toward it, making me feel obligated to approach it. So I did... cautiously. I had no idea what it was. For all I knew it could be some kind of ghost. Maybe even my own ghost!

Whatever it was... it sure liked to swim.

As I came close enough, I saw that the light was emanating from underneath a small body of water surrounded by a beautiful patch of trees and plants. I couldn't believe my eyes. The assortment was incredible! So stunningly beautiful that I thought I was dreaming. Maybe I was...or maybe I was _dead_.

The water was rippling and the blue glow seemed to be coming from something **_in_** the water. I tried looking, but the rippling surface blurred me from seeing what it was... however, I could sort of see it was an orb-shaped object. The radiant glow seemed to still be drawing me in toward it.

I hesitated...

Out of my own curiosity, I touched my paw over the surface of the water. I circled it around, splashing a little. The warm wet sensation felt amazing. I reached a little lower, now up to my wrist, but retaliated and brought it back. _That's enough. _I told myself

But the urge kept getting _stronger_! I started thinking, _whatever this was, it wants to drown me. _

But, it was so calming... and the water was so warm_._ I really wanted to reach it and touch it again. I figured I had nothing to lose... My paw touched the surface again, but this time sank even deeper, up to my elbow. My other paw did this as well.

That caused my balance to fail and I fell headfirst into the water! I panicked and raised my head above the water again, the air was so _cold_ all of the sudden! I had no choice but to go back underwater!

I took a breath, shut my eyes, and ducked under the water again.

Then I went calm.

The strangest feeling overtook me... a feeling of complete steadiness... the world around me melted away. My body relaxed and went limp, sinking slowly to the bottom of the pond.

I opened one eye... then both of them. The bright glow had dimmed so much now that it was barely affecting my eyes at all. The water wasn't affecting my seeing either. Everything was black all around the glowing ball, and I could now see it perfectly.

It was a swirling ball of light and energy. It's direction went clockwise. Blue glowing snakes seemed to continuously revolve themselves around a sphere of energy. The orb was larger than the ball that Rhino always rolled around in. It shined and emanated a natural blue color that seemed to still draw me toward it.

I moved closer and reached my paw out to touch it.

**_..._**

My world exploded! The noise was so blundering and loud, my body was thrown from the pond and stopped in midair. The orb's energy and light spun around me faster than a tornado! I was suspended there as the energy started projecting odd images in front of my face... wait... these were... memories!

Everything seemed to be happening at once... I mean... everything my _life,_ EVERY SINGLE memory of my life was now being played before me. I heard voices, voices from my past. Memories that had impacted me the most. **_People_ **that have impacted me the most... everything I could possibly remember in my life was flashing right in front of me!

I _felt_ everything too... every emotion I had ever experienced as these memories flashed by. The grief I felt when leaving New York. The fear I had when being dangled over a bridge. The sadness I felt when being abandoned by my first family. The pain of being lonely. The sorrow of losing someone's trust. These memories weren't just about Bolt... they were my entire life!

These memories played over and over, and it was happening faster and faster. I began to fear what was happening... I felt as if there's was some sort of message I was to receive from this. These memories don't just flash in front of me without a meaning. The energy is trying to tell me something. Something I already know about myself but I need to dig deep and find out what it is.

I got abandoned... I was found by Bolt... I was stripped of my claws... I had been neglected... and several other things that I had been. What was going on? I couldn't figure this out! My heart was pounding in my ears, getting louder the more I paid attention to it. Was the energy telling me what I wanted? Something I wanted to change? Something I wished could be different? Which one of these memories I wanted to get rid of?

Was it telling me my life was worthless? Is it telling me I've never been good enough? Am I not supposed to exist? Are these memories from a fake reality? Did I fail to live correctly? Am I supposed to be something ELSE? WHAT WAS IT TELLING ME!?

"AAAAHHHHH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, feeling like they'd burst. My heart was pounding so hard, the energy was spinning so fast, my world was being strewn about in front of me! I couldn't take this anymore. I brought my head down and the surrounding energy gave out as well, falling all around me with a loud splashing noise. I hit the ground as the water splashed all over me, then slowly sank back into the pond.

**_..._**

I was exhausted... I was breathing so hard. My mind was being forced to comprehend so much, I thought I was going to have a heart attack. My heart was still pounding, and I was heavily gulping for air.

A memory... one specific memory flashed in my head. The one I hated the most. In the exhausted state I was in, I didn't have enough strength to stop it. The memory was of Bolt, when he told me that we weren't meant to be together. That we were just too different... and How much those words STABBED me in the heart when he said them... just thinking about it made my limbs give out.

My entire body went limp and collapsed into the water. Floating briefly, than began to sink. Before my body had reached the bottom I was overtaken by the energy that had intermixed itself throughout the entire pond. It seemed to begin wrapping itself around me like a wet security blanket. I knew this because I could _feel_ it's electric current of power throughout my unconscious body.

Then I felt it sinking into my body, every cell and fiber of it! It spread and penetrated itself into every parcel of me, breaking it's way into every segment... every _molecule_!...

And then I felt it... An ENORMOUS jolt of electricity had shock-waved through my entire body! With the crushing force of a train falling, but also the ZAP of a lightning strike! It tensed inside my body, vibrating me and shaking me violently...

But after that... it had settled into a less electrifying... more being dumped on by a waterfall... feeling.

Then that began to settle into a more pleasant feeling of being washed over by little waves.

... That feeling started to evaporate completely until all that was left feeling like I was floating in mid air. Just floating...

Nothing moved. I heard nothing, I smelled nothing, I saw nothing... There _was _nothing.

My body was gently placed on the ground, and I felt the water rush over me one last time before it melted away and completely disappeared. Before everything around me became cold and dark... and lifeless... as if nothing had ever taken place at all. Everything went black and fell utterly silent.

And I... was once again as good as dead.

* * *

**_End of Chapter 4_**

* * *

_**This also concludes "Part 1" **_

_**of "A Canine's Fantasy"**_

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**

_**I'd love to hear your feedback on this. Do it in a PM if you'd rather.  
**_

_**And don't worry... Bolt's behavior in this story will be explained soon enough. **_

* * *

**_Acknowledgments:_**

_**Thank you everybody who have (so far) stuck around with me since this began; Dinode, Boltsfan247, StarDust, and Starfiction123. Writing is much more worth it because of your guy's continuous support. Thank you. **_

_**And thank you also to Bane7567, Rainwolf, and OneShotMaster for your guy's reviews.**_

* * *

_**Stick around for chapter 5. An entire story is still on it's way!  
**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_


	5. Part Two: Dawn of a New Reality

******_Author's Note: _**

******_I apologize in advance for the very very VERY long wait. _**

******_Let me just say this chapter took more freaking revisions than any chapter I've ever had to work with in the past, and I finally settled with this plot... let me know what you think. Please enjoy._**

* * *

**Part Two: **

**A Canine's Body**

* * *

_**Introduction:**_

_**Bolt's Third Person:**_

An incredible bolt of lightning struck near the house.

It was so directly in front of Bolt that he yelped and retreated the opposite direction. His heart pounding.

When the amazing rumble depleted, all Bolt could feel was the splattering rain over his damp coat. The canine cautiously proceeded on his way, now understanding the dangers of the storm. He didn't have time to stay behind in house... Mittens was out there somewhere.

He shook himself and got back on his paws again, shouting Mittens' name into the storm... With no answer, he began sprinting in that direction. Lighting cracked again, but he hadn't noticed it this time. "MITTENS!"

There was nothing but homes on both sides of the street. Up ahead Bolt noticed several trees leading into some woods.

_She couldn't have gone in there. She's scared of the woods. _

He suddenly came to a stop, panting heavily under the flickering light of a lonely street lamp. Bolt gazed into the trees. He felt something strange about them. He wasn't sure what it was, but it weighed down on him like a truck.

Bolt turned right, ignoring the woods.

After a minute, every step he took, his heart seemed to weigh a pound heavier. Bolt's mind went back to when he and Mittens were in the dark living room. He thought about what happened...

The memory was dreadful.

There was no question. The weight he felt was _regret_.

Everything in the past year... everything he had been keeping from Mittens. Everything that was taring them apart from each other. His heart filled with regret like a tub of water. He was _drowning._

_Why did I do it?_ _Why did I let her go?_ _What could I possibly hope to do now?_

It all made no sense! The only thing that haunted Bolt the most was the biggest secret he ever kept from her; Something he probably should have told her, but was too scared to. Bolt knew if he was to tell Mittens, he may end up _completely _losing her...

It didn't matter now. If he ever found her it would be the second thing he tells her... right after explaining how sorry he was for letting her go.

There was something about his friends that Mittens never knew... it's the reason he had to always hide her from them. It's why he had to be EXTRA careful.

You see, the other canines believe that Bolt is an only pet. In fact, they have no idea that Mittens even exists..

Bolt couldn't tell them about Mittens because... Each of them _hated_ cats. Simply... HATED cats.

and Bolt _himself _was one of them.

* * *

**Chapter 5: **

**The Dawn of a New Reality  
**

**Mittens' Point of View**

The echoing thunder roared in my blood.

When my eyes opened, it was difficult to see anything. I was blinded by the pitch black darkness of the forest. It was very cold... the last thing I even remember was Bolt's rage toward me back at the house. No memory surpassed that. No memory except complete abandonment and some bright light.

My body felt heavier than it ever did before. I knew something was wrong.

The thunder rumbled again, and it seemed to give me the adrenaline to pick up my paws and start running. Imagine being scared out of your wits in the middle of a forest where you can't see a THING! I had to get OUT of this darkness!

The blackness started to press down on me. I could feel it's power over me, mocking me... insulting me (I was... quite out of it).

Everywhere I turned I could see images of my past in the darkness. I saw a shadow with glowing eyes, one of my earliest memories. The figure of a dog and it's fangs were bared. A dark blue clouded image of a pigeon flew over my head and then disintegrated.

I got very frightened when I saw the black shape of a lightning bolt in front of me, it's edges were razor sharp. The reason this scared me was because it seemed like it was coming at me, like a jagged blade. When I thought the tip of the bolt went through my very chest, my paws stumbled and I was thrown over a dark ledge that I couldn't see. I fell a blind 10 feet before splashing into frigid cold water.

No words can describe how utterly _terrified_ I was!

* * *

**Bolt:**

The canine didn't move. The heavy rain was soaking his fur in a way of adding to the guilt he already felt.

Where was she now? ... Was she safe? Was she in _danger_?

The real pain came from knowing if he hadn't told her to go, she _wouldn't_ have gone! He was an idiot and he KNEW it was his fault!

This much seemed true: Bolt had been over-protective... and he was _manipulated_. He was told so often by the other dogs that cats were evil. He began to believe it himself... But he still tried to protect Mittens just the same. As long as the other dogs didn't know she existed, she'd be safe.

Bolt knew his feelings for her were entirely contraceptive and twisted! He hated her at times, but did everything he could to protect her from harm.

Lightning struck a quarter mile away, snapping Bolt back to reality. He shook his head and looked around urgently.

Something was wrong... something was VERY wrong. He felt it like that feeling he gets before an earthquake arrives. He started walking again. He kept moving right, but he stopped when he saw something on the ground. It reflected in the light of the street lamp.

Bolt cautiously approached it. He wasn't sure what it was, but it seemed to be- ... Was it? ...

Mittens' collar.

This wasn't good.

* * *

**Mittens: **

I squealed as loud as I could! It came out very strangely, like a sort of barking noise. My squirming and attempting to swim came to no avail. Lower and lower I began to sink. I cried loudly making as much noise as I could. Water splashed into my mouth and down my throat, cutting off my noise. I began to choke!

I squirmed harder than ever but I could see NOTHING. My chest burned from the water filling my lungs. I could feel nothing but endless frozen water.

My body sank below the surface completely.

* * *

**Bolt:**

"MITTENS!" Bolt bellowed.

His heart started racing. He picked up his paws and started running like lighting. His ears were being blown back, his face being continuously pelted by falling raindrops... He lifted his head into the air, screaming. "MITTENS! MITTENS, ANSWER ME!"

His heart pounding like thunder in his ears, he ran faster than he had ever run before. "MITTENS! WHERE ARE YOU! CAN YOU HEAR ME!"

He turned a corner where she may have gone, and continued sprinting in that direction, hopeful to find her. Tears began to form in his eyes and cloud his vision. "DAMMIT MITTENS! WHERE ARE YOU?"

Several minutes went by looking for her. It seemed like she just didn't exist anymore. How is it that after all of this searching she's just GONE?

Bolt was panting severely when he stopped... his head was low... he felt completely helpless. "Please answer me..." He choked up.

He didn't know where else to look. He had been in circles and found no other sign of Mittens. He started to sob. Not a single clue left behind of where she went. The only thing that lingered in the air were the cries of a distant distressed dog...

Bolt's ears perked up.

* * *

**Mittens:**

I tossed myself around frantically. My paws were repeatedly splashing and paddling, but the insane levels of fear inside me kept me from staying afloat. I sank further down.

Struggling must have taken place for just another minute before my strength left me and I became limp under the water. This pond was much like the last one, but this was far colder, darker, _deeper_... and deadlier.

Blackness surrounded me. Shapes were no longer forming, and I could no longer see anything. Everything I felt, saw, and thought about was purely black.

This was when I died.

_**J**_

I never could understand this... It was a living nightmare! Images of my past flashing in front of me. Running for my life from the darkness, and then falling into the coldest, darkest pool of water... this was my abandonment, my transformation, and now my death? The last time anything ever happened to me as I remember myself being _"Me"! _... that is... this is what I consider... the death of Mittens. The death of me as a cat.

If only I knew then that Mittens was going to be gone forever, I may have done things differently. I find it crazy to believe that I lead myself to my own death... before I ever found out what I was turned into!

I can't help but wonder if I did that on purpose...

But, brace yourself... the story changes from here on.

It changes... _**permanently**._

* * *

There was another splash.

The flesh on the back of my neck was grasped within a strong pair of jaws.

And I was pulled upward... the canine's paws brushed against my limp body as he swam toward the surface. He lifted me out of the frigid pool and laid me down on the ground.

**Bolt:**

The canine will never forget this moment... he was grief-stricken by the image he had just brought out of the water. He had no idea who this dog was. But there was something inside him that died when he saw this dog laying lifeless at his paws. Bolt's eyes welded up with tears as he placed a cold paw on it's spiritless shoulder. "Please no... no." He pleaded. "Please don't be dead!"

Bolt couldn't stomach this. He had just lost a good friend to from a misunderstanding and now he was too late to save this random dog that needed his help. At this point... he wasn't thinking about Mittens. His heart just couldn't take anymore loss.

Bolt laid down next to this dog, placing his paw over her neck... a beautiful and delicate face. She almost looked peaceful laying there... He felt strangely that he knew this dog. He felt somehow that he couldn't leave this dog's side. He was bound to her... it was strange and completely unorthodox...

Something else was wrong... somehow being close to this dog he could tell... she wasn't dead. He felt life still inside her.

Standing up on his feet he circled the dog and started shaking her, whimpering and pleading for her to wake up. He licked her face repeatedly. He tried everything he could to wake her up. Nothing seemed to be working. He felt as if he was running out of time to wake her... He had to think _fast._

Suddenly it came to him.

Gritting his teeth he steadied his paws on the ground beneath him. He threw his head down in a growl and released a powerful 'super' bark!

* * *

**Mittens:**

My ears exploded with a thunderous bark! I thought it was thunder again. I tried to scream, but instead I vomited water.

My rescuer (that I still couldn't see cause of the dark) put their paw to my chest and said "Hang on!" And pressed hard against it. More water spurt from my throat and I heaved loudly... followed by a never ending fit of coughing. I could FINALLY breathe! I was coughing like mad so I couldn't say anything to my rescuer.

"I can't believe you're alive!" He said.

And boy, I knew that voice anywhere. It was Bolt's. And at the time... I didn't want it to be anyone else's. I stepped forward and tried to find him, but I tripped again and hit the ground, still coughing. "Bolt!" I finally said.

I could feel the cold return... "... You know who I am?" He asked.

"Of- *cough* course I do!" I shouted, still trying to see him. At this point, I realized the forest wasn't as dark as I thought... I had gone temporarily blind.

"Bolt, it's ME!" I coughed more.

Bolt seemed dumbfounded. "What? No! It can't b- WHAT?"

I tried to find him but I couldn't. My body felt like a thawing frozen turkey and it was hard to move around... plus, I couldn't see anything. I can't tell you how entirely strange this situation is.

"Mittens?" He asked.

"What?" I answered...

**Bolt:**

It was her... It was MITTENS! After looking all over for her, it's her!

She has no idea that she's a dog...?

With no clue about what had happened... one thing was for sure. "Mittens, I have to get you out of here!"

**Mittens' Point of View:**

"Bolt?" I said. "Where are you?"

I finally felt him. His head brushed against mine, and he put his paws on my shoulders. "Mittens, please tell me you're okay?"

I started to feel nauseous, "Yeah..." I rested my head on Bolt's shoulder.

His shoulder... my head was on his shoulder. It was nice to have my head on his shoulder, than suddenly... It occurred to me that my head was on Bolt's SHOULDER! My head wasn't supposed to _REACH_ his shoulder! It used to be only his stomach! ... I had gotten BIGGER!

The affectionate moment was ruined quickly and I wriggled out of his arms. But... before I could shout, "_What happened to me?" ... _I lost consciousness and collapsed to the ground.

This was indeed... too much to take in.

**_J_**

I was greeted by another large splash, this one was directly in my face. I woke up again... this time I could see. The blindness went away.

There were streetlights behind the silhouette of Bolt when I saw him. We were out of the woods and on the asphalt road. He was standing over me and a puddle of rain water and I could tell his fur was absolutely sopping. "I'm getting tired of waking you up." He said.

I shrieked.

... That's because I could _finally _see everything... my face had a protruding muzzle! I could see it right in front of me. I lifted my paws and started scratching at it, when I realized my entire body was bigger and... more like a canine. I'll spare you the painful details of noticing I'm a dog and freaking out a bit over it.

"BOLT!" I shouted hysterically.

He shuddered. "What?"

"I'M A DOG! I'M A DOG! I'M A MOTHER-FREAKING DOG! AAAAAHHH!"

Bolt rolled his eyes. "I know..."

After a few more minutes of this, lightning stroke and filled the entire sky. Bolt's ears went back and he started running down the road. I followed him.

And just like that, all that mattered now was getting to shelter.

**_J_**

I was a dog... and I thought about it the entire time we were running home. I couldn't help but wonder how Bolt was taking it...

**_J_  
**

I didn't feel like talking. In fact... all I wanted was for this ridonkulous night to end. I'm losing my freaking mind!

After one horribly awkward walk home, we made it to the porch. We both shook ourselves dry. I was getting over hysteria... and Bolt was trying to connect the pieces. Did I feel like going inside? ... No, I did not.

We didn't talk very much at all. Everything was too weird to take in at the time. I don't blame him for being upset. "I'll stay here." He said, sitting on the ground.

"That's awfully nice of you, Captain Protection, but I'm good..." I paused for a second. "You know what just stay."

Bolt and I both gave a sigh.

It was just the weirdest and probably worst night of our lives...

**_J_**

When we were both calm, we were laying next to one another on the porch and watching the rain slowly come to a stop. I knew the sun should start rising any time now. I looked to the side of me... I wasn't surprised to see that Bolt was already asleep.

It didn't matter, he needed his sleep. It's been hell tonight. As for me, I had passed out several times, I can stay up for an entire week. Besides... there was too much on my mind. I wasn't myself, remember?

Without waking up Bolt I stood up and walked out into the wet road. I stopped over a nice puddle and sat down, studying my reflection again...

It was weird staring down at myself... but It was extraordinary... not long ago I remembered being a cat and that's all. My reflection was so different now. It just wasn't me.

But I was beautiful. All I wanted now was to see myself in a regular mirror, completely dry and not soaked in water...

I stopped suddenly... had I thanked Bolt for saving my _life_ yet? I think I owed that to him. It seemed to sort of wipe away the past things he's done to me...

Then I thought about being blind... and why that would happen to me. I wondered if it had something to do with me not being allowed to see my own transformation. Was it a curse that came with being turned into a canine after all? Was there some other curse that came with it? ... I feared it's not the last time I'll go blind...

I looked over at Bolt. He was still sleeping on the porch. He's just out cold! Poor guy.

Sighing I looked out into the street again. Just wondering what to expect now. Everything was so silent and at such a pause right now. Everything seemed paused... pause... paws...

I was feeling something under my paws. I thought something was stuck inside one of them, I looked down to make sure.

My eyes went wide. I gasped at what I saw. "BOLT!" I shouted, not caring about his sleep anymore. "Bolt, you gotta see this!" Why hadn't I noticed it before? I was so excited I couldn't breathe!

For the very first time in my life... ever... I have CLAWS on my very own feet!

I actually... have... _claws!_

* * *

**_END OF CHAPTER 5_**

* * *

_**Author's note: **_

_**Bolt's reason for being the way he was. **_

_**The superbark. **_

_**Mittens' "death" **_

_**Her new body... her claws? **_

_**There was a lot involved in this chapter... I have to know... what surprised you? **_

* * *

**Author's 2nd Note:**

**Guys, I'm gonna be honest. I'm terrified that this chapter may have let you all down. ****I had to get a LOT done in this chapter. ****The reason I've taken so much time for this chapter is because I REALLY needed it to be good. It's a _very_ crucial chapter to the rest of the story. There's a lot of things in here that you may or may not have picked up on, (like the explanation on why Bolt has been acting the way he has toward Mittens). Please let me know if it's bad or good.  
**

**And secondly, I gotta thank you ALL of you for your incredible support. It pleases me to know when anyone so much as clicks on my story! That means so much to me. And to _BoltandMaybelle, Dinode, Starfiction, StarDust, Boltfan21 _and many others for your always-dependable feedback; I wouldn't be back on here continuously trying to build this story if it wasn't for you guys.  
**

**Now, I just ask everyone's honesty. I wanna know if this chapter sucked or not. I'll re-do it if I have to. I'm dying to know your guys' favorite parts, and your thoughts. **

**And someone should let me know if Bolt should narrate in the future or not. **

**Thanks for Reading.**


	6. Part Two: Everything Changes

_**A/N: S****plit into 2 parts. **_

_**This is the saddest chapter I've written so far.**_

_**You've been warned.**_

* * *

**_Introduction:_**

**Mittens' POV:**

Bolt wouldn't wake up. I figured I'd just leave him alone... being in possession of claws was my own personal victory. It seemed like he could care less.

As for me and my newly discovered bad-boys, I spent several minutes just admiring them. I didn't want to scratch ANYTHING, worried that it would damage them. They seemed perfectly sharpened. I figured it would be best to save these things for later and try not to waste them now.

When the sun was coming up, I couldn't help but feel utterly exposed. I kept telling myself I didn't want to go back into the house. I figured I may be out of options...

I tried to shake Bolt awake next to me. "Bolt!" I whispered urgently. "Bolt! What should I do? I think I'm in trouble."

He didn't move a muscle. "You're fine, Mittens." He moaned.

I looked back at the house and out to the street. I shook him harder. "Bolt!"

"Mmm?" He responded.

"I don't wanna go inside."

"Then... don't..."

"BOLT!" I whispered louder every time. "They'll see me, anyway!"

He sighed, but kept his eyes closed. "Who?"

"Rhino, Penny. I have to get out of here!"

"Calm down, Mittens... Mm... sleeping."

I shook him AGAIN, "BO-O-O-O-O-LT!"

Bolt yelped suddenly. His eyes shot open and he sat up, clutching his shoulder in his paw. "What was _that_ for?"

"What?" I didn't know what he was talking abou- oh, wait... I saw it. I had scratched Bolt when I shook him. Three red lines were on his shoulder.

"Oh, no. Are you hurt bad?"

Bolt looked at it, putting his paw over it and wiping it away, examining the blood. "Those things are deadly, Mittens."

My claws? How did I not notice that I scratched him? Was it _that_ easy to hurt someone?

"Bolt, I'm _so_ sorry!" I said. "It's my fault. I'll lick it better."

He slowly lowered his paw and he stared at the ground. "Sharp claws... only cats have claws _this_ sharp."

"What do you mean? I'm not a cat anymore-"

Bolt stepped forward and reached under my front leg as he lifted my right paw. He examined the claws. "These things are razor sharp, Mittens!" He looked up at me. "More sharp than any dog I've ever seen."

My eyes widened. "Are you saying I have _CAT _claws?"

"Well, you didn't have them before." Bolt said looking up at me. "Either that, or they're just _fresh _new claws... of... some kind. Just not canine claws."

_What does that mean?_ "Bolt, that can't be right! How is that possible?"

"How is _any _of this possible?" He asked as scratch his ear with his leg.

Just then I heard a noise from inside the house... and I panicked. My heart started racing and I leaped off the porch and ran.

"Mittens!" Bolt shouted.

"Don't let her see me!" I yelled back as I ran behind a wooden fence behind the house. I hid behind it while struggling to catch my breath.

What exactly was wrong with me? I don't know why I was so scared. _Everything _was scaring me right now. Looking down at my claws, I was bewildered... and frightened. I suddenly began to fear my own _claws_. I closed my eyes and took a breath.

When I opened my eyes I saw Bolt rounding the fence and steadily walking toward me. "Mittens, what's the matter?" He asked me.

"Bolt..." I began to choke up. "I'm scared."

* * *

** Chapter 6:**

**Everything Changes  
**

* * *

**Part 1: A Canine's Mistake  
**

Bolt came closer to me and sat next to me. "Why? What's scaring you?"

"Everything, Bolt... just everything."

He was quiet for a moment before saying, "You're just... having a bad morning, that's all."

"A _bad _morning?" I rolled my eyes. "I don't even know what's GOING ON with me!"

Bolt's eyebrow raised. "You know... that's exactly how _I _felt when I just found out I wasn't a super-dog anymore."

I looked up at him, squinting my eyes a little. "Wha...?"

His voice was soothing when he spoke. "Look," He said, "I was scared too. I had lost everything I ever knew to exist. Penny was gone, my powers were gone, and I was far from home." He paused and looked down. "It was... the worst thing I've ever gone through..."

I was silent and waited for him to continue...

"As it turns out, I had a bigger enemy than any minions... or anyone I ever encountered before."

"Was it me?" I asked stupidly.

Bolt's ears dropped. He looked nervous. "Uh... No, not _you, _Mittens_. _I mean _ME."_

"Oh."

"Mittens, why would you think that?"

"I don't know! Just forget I asked." I felt even worse now.

Bolt sighed heavily. It took a moment before he spoke again.

I broke the silence. "How did you snap out of it?" ... I had to know it from _his_ perspective.

At that point I saw him grin a little as he shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno... someone told me that being a dog was _better_. That it was the "Greatest thing in the entire world"... and you know what, it took a little time for that thought to register. But within good time I started to truly believe it..." He looked me in the eyes. "_Now... _I think you're in the same situation. You're a DOG. You told me cats hated dogs because they wanted to be dogs, and now you ARE one."

I slapped my paw in my face. "Bolt... Bolt, Bolt, That was over a year ago. How was I supposed to know I'd become a dog one day?"

Bolt gave me a confused look. "Your point?"

"My POINT? You wanna see my point?" I raised a paw so he saw my each of my claws. "I have several points!" I _pointed _each of them out separately. "My first point; Magic is supposed to exist ONLY in the magic box!" Second claw, "There's just too much irony in my situation," Third claw, "If you hadn't noticed, I was FINE as a cat!" and fourth claw, "The only reason I even had the IDEA of becoming a dog is because I was falling in Love with y-" I instantly stopped myself and threw my paw down. "In lo... love with the idea of... being a closer... friend of yours..."

Wow... way too close, but a nice save.

I noticed Bolt was saddened at that point. "You wanted to be closer..." He said. "Mittens, why didn't you just tell me?"

"I thought I tried to!" I shouted. "But, if you hadn't noticed when I was a cat, we didn't really see eye to eye." I put a paw on Bolt's chest. "This was as high as I could see you... which means..." I thought for a moment. "... that... I was always below you. We were never equals. Not in ANYTHING. Not sense we split up in Vegas and you were reunited with Penny, we were never equals anymore."

Bolt put his paw over mine and lowered it gently. "You... missed that?"

"More than anything." I told him. "All I wanted was to be treated as an equal again, but with me being a cat, and with you having Penny, it was an impossible upTREE battle!"

"Mittens," Bolt looked down and sighed. "I... need to tell you something..."

My eyes widened. _Oh, my gosh. Is he gonna confess his __love to me? _

"I've been trying to keep you away from... well... everyone. Dogs."

"Wait, what?"

"Mittens, I never told the other dogs about you. They don't know you're here with me, in the same house. They don't even know you... _exist_."

I swallowed and glared hard at him. "Why?"

"I had to. Once I heard they hated cats I-"

"Whoa, whoa! _THAT'S_ why you kept me hidden all this time?" My emotions began to turn suddenly.

Bolt opened his mouth to answer but sighed instead. For some reason, my sympathy and tender emotions toward him started to disappear. What I was hearing was worse. Bolt never told anyone I existed. If I'm not mistaken... that just proves how much he didn't want to be seen with me? _'The dog on who's friends with a cat'..._

It was clear to me now... Bolt was ashamed of me.

I bared my teeth. "You've been lying to me!"

Bolt's shook his head. "No, you don't understand. I _couldn't _tell them about you! I can't ever let them see you. If they ever saw you, they'd-"

"Enough!" I barked, "I get it, Bolt! You didn't want to be seen hanging around a cat! You just wanted to fit in with them!"

"Mittens, you're missing the big picture! I had to keep you home because-OOF!"

I shoved him forcefully in the chest, making him stumble backwards. "HOW DARE YOU!" I spat, baring my canine teeth. "This WHOLE time, all you cared about was the respect of those stupid canines!"

"Mittens! It's not about _that_! I was trying to protect y-"

"Protect what? Your reputation!" I was SO angry right now, my blood boiled hotter than molten lava. "I should have NEVER come back to you, Bolt! All this time, I've pitied you and stayed with you because I thought you couldn't find your way in the world! All I wanted to do was HELP you and-" I growled loudly and swiped my paw through the trunk of a tree, taring large scratches. "THIS is how you repay me!"

Bolt stood up. "Enough, and just LISTEN to me!"

"NOO! I will not listen to you _ANYMORE, Bolt_!"

Bolt put his paws on my shoulders. "Please! I'm trying to tell you the TRUTH!"

I wriggled back away from him. "Get out of here, Bolt! Get OUT of here before I tare your lying, back-stabbing hide apart!"

"NO, Mittens! You HAVE to understand! All I ever tried to do was protect-"

"NOO!" I lunged at him in a rage, tackling him to the ground. He wriggled out from underneath me and barked at me loudly. I swung my paw with great force. It violently struck Bolt in the face as a high pitched yelp escaped him. The force of the blow threw him to the ground with a thud. There were gaping scratches on his face and across his neck.

Even larger than the ones I left on his shoulder...

Even LARGER than the ones on the tree...

I froze... looking down at my paw in terror. I placed it on the ground and backed away. Bolt's flesh was torn open from the attack.

I couldn't believe what I had done..._  
_

Bolt whimpered on the ground... looking as if he couldn't move. He struggled to stand. I saw his scared face look up at me. His glare into my eyes was an image I'll never be able to erase...

"Bolt, I..." I swallowed. "I didn't mean to... I'm sorry."

His legs wobbled as he stood. He stared at me for what felt like eternity. He spoke coldly. "You... _never_ listen!" He began limping back the opposite direction... without saying a word.

I just stood there, petrified. I wanted to stop him but I couldn't move. I stared down at my claws again... _what have I done? _

My mind was blank. Everything just seemed to have stopped. I don't know how long I stood there before I finally moved. I cautiously stepped out from behind the fence and peered into the front yard just in time to see Bolt's tail slip inside the house. I made my way to the front door but when I stepped on the porch I gasped and stumbled back.

I saw that a trail of blood was left behind. It dripped and splattered the wood of the porch all along the stairs. It led to the dog-door itself where blood was smeared on the flap from Bolt's facial wounds. Every inch of my body shivered from the sight, and I began to feel nauseated by it.

Tears began to form in my eyes. More than anything, I wanted to go in there and apologize. Do everything I could to clean his wounds and tell him how sorry I was.

I didn't do that... I didn't do anything... Maybe I was scared, or perhaps I didn't trust Bolt anymore... imaginably I have lost all trust in _myself._

Whatever the reason, I couldn't stand this anymore.

I had to get out of there!

* * *

**Bolt:**

Blood soaked his fur in several places. His paws, his muzzle, half of his face and down his neck. As soon as he was inside the house... He crawled under the table and he laid there silently. The house was quiet... everything was quiet. Strangely, he half expected Mittens to walk through the door after him.

She never did.

Not only that... but Mittens never listened to what he was trying to tell her. All he ever tried to do was protect her from the dangers of the dogs in the neighborhood. They HATED cats. The very first moment Bolt heard how much those dogs hated cats, he ran home to check on Mittens, seeing that she was still safe. But, it was easy to fall into the dogs' trap. He felt himself a lot of the time going down the road of hating cats himself so that the dogs don't treat him like an outsider.

The house was supposed to be a safe place for Mittens, but the flaw in the plan occurred when Bolt started acting hateful toward Mittens once again. He was no closer to protecting her than he was at harming her... he had become the _ONE_ thing he was trying to protect Mittens from...

But, now... there was a chance to change that. Mittens was a dog, and they can start over. That's all Bolt wanted to do. Maybe he should have told her earlier... But, that's in the past. He had told her and look at where he was now...

Bolt sighed in despair as he rested his chin on his paws. He felt them start to get wet from the blood running down his cheek.

He sat up again. Something had to be done, "Rhino!" Bolt called out. After a few moments the hamster rolled in. When he saw Bolt he suddenly stopped and stood there, completely solid as if he was a statue. He gawked at Bolt in utter astonishment and horror.

"Rhino," Bolt said. "I can't let Penny see me like this. A little help?"

The hamster stared like he was hypnotized. "What happened to you?"

"Styrofoam, Rhino." Bolt responded. "Lots... and lots... of Styrofoam."

**_..._**

It took a few minutes, but Rhino was able to help Bolt out. Simply retrieving some paper towels and soaked them with water, dabbing them on Bolt's wounds. He felt like he was doing Bolt the biggest favor in the world! Bolt had paws and couldn't do a lot himself. Bolt contemplated weather or not he should actually be angry at Mittens for this.

"Why were you around Styrofoam?" Rhino asked.

Bolt sighed, "I dunno... I thought I was strong enough."

"You are, Bolt!" Rhino said. "You just gotta... have _me _there next time. Ya know, teamwork! I'll deal with that stuff from now on! You take on the rest!"

Bolt nodded. "Fair enough."

After Bolt was cleaned up, he hid from Penny. It was lucky cause she was in a hurry that morning and left quickly.

However... once she got home from school a lot of problems arose.

**_J  
_**

Not only was Bolt scarred on the face... but Mittens was missing! If only Penny knew that Mittens was responsible for scratching him... how would that end up?

He couldn't stop her from going out to look for Mittens. Bolt wasn't sure what to do. He stayed home for the first few hours. After a while he got upset for letting Penny look for a _nonexistent_ cat... and he left the house too. He was going to tell Mittens that Penny is looking for her.

He was surprised when he couldn't find her.

That's when things got crazy. Bolt and Penny were BOTH looking for Mittens around the neighborhood... that is... Penny was looking for a cat. Bolt was looking for a dog. ... Yet, neither one could be found. Penny rode her scooter around town trying to find Mittens, While Bolt searched on foot. Bolt was getting frustrated that he couldn't communicate with this human and tell her that she's looking for the WRONG ANIMAL!

This pattern went on the next day. Searching... and searching. Looking for two different creatures... But Penny's searches meant nothing. Mittens is no longer a cat. The only search that matters is Bolt's, and he too... had no luck.

It went on the next day... the next few days... but no sign of finding her. There was no evidence left except Mittens' collar... that was the only thing Penny found. She held onto it. It's the last thing she has left of her cat now.

After the first 2 days of searching, Penny began putting up posters of a lost cat. A picture of Mittens plastered on the front. An entire description, phone-number and address were on it. Bolt would see these posters and growl at them. He'd jump up and tare them down each time he saw them. Mittens was NOT A CAT anymore! She was a canine, and he was the only one that knew it!

After Bolt's wounds had time to heal, he started searching desperately for Mittens. Staying up late nights, waking up early mornings and examining every inch of the neighborhood to find her. Where had she gone off to? This was absolutely ridonkulous! Nobody knew where she had gone...

He wasn't sure what he would do if he ever found Mittens, but after a while... nothing really mattered. Any feelings he felt of anger or misunderstanding went away. Before long, all he wanted was to do was to have her back in his life again! He wanted to know she was safe.

After a week, Bolt had begun to _dreadfully_ miss her...

When Penny went to bed, Bolt would stay out until morning, going long and far distances to find Mittens. Sometimes he was gone for a few days... other days he'd sit and watch for her from the porch, hoping that maybe she'll show up. But it never happened... other nights he would run down the streets just shouting her name and hoping she would turn up randomly, perhaps drowning so he could save her again... ...

It was a mystery where she had gone... a complete mystery.

_**J**_

After weeks, and weeks of no luck Bolt collapsed under the lone streetlamp outside the woods. He didn't know if he was wasting his energy looking for Mittens anymore... maybe she was too far away... maybe something else... something he couldn't stand to think about...

Tears began to form in his eyes and he buried his face in his paws.

* * *

**Part 2:**

**Dreaming of Paradise**

* * *

**Mittens Point of View:  
**

**_5 Months Later..._**

Let's see, I left around July...

Today would be the first day of... Christmas vacation?

Wow...

**_J_**

When I realized that Thanksgiving was going to arrive, at first I thought of the food. But then it occurred to me... just how long I've been away from home by then.

Now, it was almost Christmas. Time disappeared just a few weeks after being in solitude. July quickly turned to Fall... and now the Fall was almost over.

Nonetheless, I had learned everything there was to know about being a dog. Everything you can think of.

I learned how to find food... and where to stash it...

I learned how to fetch... though I didn't care for it...

I learned how to play with other dogs... and what it meant to be the alpha...

I learned how to catch a Frisbee... and not bump into a tree while doing it...

I learned about the different smells... and what they mean... and how useful it is to KNOW what they mean...

I learned painfully that my new _claws_... can't hide or retract themselves. That was majorly disappointing...

I learned about just how many places I can get food from... and even memorized the times where the "garbage" gets taken out...

I learned how to avoid getting caught... and have a lot of fun with it...

I learned about solitude in eating, sleeping, being sheltered from the rain... and basically anything else that I wound up doing alone...

I learned (admittedly) how to poke my head out of a moving vehicle window... and even... to stick my tongue out while doing it

... it's not so bad... ... what?... ...

Ya know, I learned some harder lessons over time as well... ones that have haunted me longer...

I learned who to trust... and who not to trust...

I learned the importance of living in the moment... and how much better I felt when I did...

I learned that you can have anything you need to survive... You just gotta dig for it... be willing to search for it...

I learned that no matter how many times I fall... I get back up...

I learned AGAIN about living on the streets... and how entirely different it used to be when I was a cat...

I learned that everything is negotiable... even when it seems like there's nothing to compromise with... there's _always _something...

I learned that everything is free... as long as you got talent... and patience... and dedication, strength, stealth, brains, time, confidence and unquestionable skill!

I learned how to get a friend in one day... and how to lose one in a split second...

I learned about dominance and territory... and other rules about the dog world...

I learned that there's always something new to learn... even if you think you've already learned it...

... And I learned that... no matter how much I learned...

... I still don't know **_anything _**about being a dog.

* * *

**Bolt:**

As it was time for Bolt to get to sleep, the canine did all he could to drift into his fantasy...

He'd use this fantasy to escape to sometimes... imagining himself and Penny playing in the morning sun. He'd chase her around, she'd play fetch with Mr. Carrot... and snap some pictures whilst saying "That's a keeper!" over and over. This is what made Bolt feel better. Whenever he thought about it his life would became so much easier to deal with. He even felt peace again... This fantasy was Bolt's paradise.

Ever sense Mittens left... the fantasy became empty.

He couldn't escape to it anymore because Mittens actually played a big part in this... If it wasn't for _her, _Bolt wouldn't have made it back to California in time to save Penny's life. He would have been lost if he hadn't found that map... if he hadn't found the cat that _found _the map!

It's because of _her_ that Bolt was reunited with Penny! That was the hard truth that Bolt had to face... He couldn't feel peace anymore. He only felt helpless... and that's what he had to live with. Being without the one who changed everything in his life, turning it around for the better. She gave him the gift of being a dog...

If Bolt was ever to find her... he would do MORE than talk to her, he'd do more than fix their relationship. He'd give EVERYTHING he had to make Mittens happy, after what she had done, and given up for him. This had become something larger and harder to tackle than Bolt could have ever imagined! He had to _find_ Mittens... and do whatever it took to make things right again.

This was not simply solved by chatting with her. They would just end up arguing. There was something about "talking things over" that had always ended badly between them. He had to give her something more!

What hurt Bolt the most was that he and Mittens were now in the same boat. Both of them had just been introduced to the REAL dog's life... if they weren't going to go through it together... than how were they to survive? He imagined himself and Mittens going through life learning how to be dogs at the same time. All Bolt wanted to do was find Mittens so they could be "the dogs that don't know how to be dogs" together.

But... this was just wishful thinking. Bolt knew he'd never be able to find Mittens. He would need a plan... he would need a way to track her down.

But maybe what he _really_ needed...

Was a vacation.

* * *

_**Home **_

_**By: Mittens **  
_

_The silent breeze rushed through my fur. The evening sun was setting over the endless ocean. My mind drifted into many worlds... many thoughts... many fantasies. _

_I stood alone and drifted into echoing thought. Dreaming of this new beginning... this new way of life. I prayed that every tomorrow would be better than yesterday. _

_I was far from where I used to be. Probably thousands of miles away... but I feel that I may have finally found a place I could stay... _

_Looking out into the sea and feeling the current wash over my paws, I knew one thing was certain... I do not want to leave... and I never want to look back again. I only want to look forward and move forward into the world of being a canine... promising to never look back for even a memory. For this was my new paradise... my new life...  
_

_My new home._

**_End of Chapter 6_**

* * *

**_Plot thickens from here on out._**

**_Thanks for reading._**

* * *

**_Tired Author's Note:  
_**

**_Spending, once again, dozens of hours on this chapter and surviving many revisions... I'm fatigued to the bone right now with a migraine, but I'd LOVE to hear what you think of this chapter. I want to know if I screwed up here or not. Please let me know how I'm doing... and tell me if Bolt's character is relevant or not. I need to know. _**

**__****_Also, know that chapter 7 is gonna be WAY better than this... unless by some miracle you thought this chapter was good. That's awesome. _**

**_Love you guys, and thanks again for all your support. _****_Expect an update this time next week.  
_**

**_-JimmyRocket_**


End file.
